A New Life Begins
by bookfan86
Summary: After appearing in the buring rubble of an old bunker Harry only know his name and he knows that he has to save the two men sitting right in front of him, because if they die he knows he will to. Yaoi Iason/Riki/Harry Memory Loss and deminision travel R M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so I know some of you are thinking what she hasn't even finished her first book, but hey listen and do not get mad. I was looking on this site and I didn't see anywhere any Ai No Kusabi/Harry Potter fanfiction crossovers and I know no one would have picked up a challenge so I decided to write my own. I will need help with this one I want it to be perfect so if anyone known's how to beta please post me for the job. Also if anyone has any idea's for how they want this to go post me. BEFORE I GO ANY FURTHER THIS IS YAOI. HARRY IS NOT RIKI. RIKI WILL BE IN THIS STORY AND YES, HARRY WILL IS A MONGRAL. Ok so now that we are don't with that here is the story**

**P.S. A/N: By the way, I do not own Harry Potter, or Ai No Kusabi or I would be rich and not working at a fast food restaurant. **

* * *

"_**Not again"**_ major gods speaking

"_Oh get over it, its almost over"_ minor gods speaking

"Please Hurry up I am so tired" human speech.

* * *

It was over it was finally over, the ghosts of the burned and obliterated bodies that surrounded him screamed their victory in the afterlife as one Harry Potter laid down his bruised and battered body to join them.

'_At last'_ he thoughts to himself, _'I get to go home to mom and dad.'_ As the mentally and physically scarred man child laid down his head in the lap of his dead friend and lover, Draco Malfoy, he closed his eyes to the battle field and drifted off into the afterlife to be with his many other loved ones, with a smile on his now clean white face.

One lone survivor would later tell the world that as soon as that pure smile touched the saviors face, the scorched bodies of the slain, and the plant life that was caught in the crossfire between both sides, disappeared. In addition, in the place of the bodies was a large stone on the exact spot where the once wizard only savior had lain down. The war had grown to involve more than just the hidden faction of wizards and witches after Voldemort had stretched his boundaries into the muggle world. As soon as he made contact with well known terrorist groups in each country the muggle world was put on alert and soon the wizarding world was ousted by Voldemort himself.

When the muggle world found out about the wizarding world they didn't have time to be afraid of what the wizards could do they were soon dragged head first into the war and the causalities on both sides were starting to pile up. The muggles were defeated by the dark wizard's magic but then the dark wizards were being killed left and right by muggle guns. Even Merlin himself couldn't build a strong enough shield against a bullet. Therefore, as the front lines moved closer and closer together, the savior of now both worlds was hunting Voldemort soul pieces (A/N: couldn't spell the other word).

The final battle was, as predicted, right outside of the only magic school left in the world, Hogwarts. Near the end, Magic herself had been fed up with the fighting and would be damned if she would let the last place that held her power so strongly, be destroyed. She herself fortified the wards around Hogwarts, efficiently locking inside the younger students and keeping them safe, but making sure that they didn't know what was going on outside her shield. Since the human's couldn't since, or see the magic area they were spared the grueling battle that ended so many lives.

After the last battle had taken place and Voldemort had been defeated magic herself had stepped in. Knowing that no matter who it was no body, wizard or muggle, should be responsible for the identification and processing of each body. She also knew that some people would get it wrong just for their self-gratification. She knew that some of those brave light soldiers' would be counted as dark; such is the way of her fickle children.

"_Oh my poor children, my poor poor children this was not supposed to happen none of this was supposed to come to pass. That demon that possessed my loving child's body should have been destroyed but it was too late and father creation said I was not to interfere with it any longer. I am so sorry."_

"_**No daughter magic, it is I, father creation, who is responsible. I should have seen this for myself. I should have seen your sisters, Fate and Destiny, deliberate tricks to make me look the other way; however, that does not get me out of the responsibility I hold. Because of my neglect and blatant favoritism your sister's were driven to be the way they are, and so because of my part you will have the choice of one child of magic that you are willing to give a new life to. However, before you make that decision you must know that after this choice you will no longer have any contact with said child. Their soul will move to another diminution, where there are new gods who will play a role in this child's life. He will keep his abilities that he had from here, which is soul deep they cannot take that away but they will most likely remove his memories and place him where they think he is needed. **_

In awe of father creations words magic was speech less for a second before answering

"_Do you really mean it father, I will be able change the fate of one of my children." _

"_**Yes child but remember you will have no contact with that child any longer. They will be in a dimension that I have no control over. Your brother death is willing to reliquinish his hold on the soul of one of his new inductees. They have a long journey ahead of them in order for them to reach the resting place of all children. So choose wisely for he or she that chooses will have to leave before they are inducted. **_

"_I already have once choice in mind, Tom may have had rough beginning but he had plenty of choices when it came to learning to love. For the first part of Harry's he was very abused and if I would have had any say as to what happened to those muggles whey would be burning in brother's lake right along with Grinwald and Hitler. My child of choice is going to be Harry. Please father, just make sure he is loved where ever he goes to__."_ As magic whispered her choice the bodies littering the field vanished and a stone with the names of all fallen on the light side was etched for eternity into the surface.

* * *

As this was happening, deep in the realm of the gods' brother death was searching for the one soul that even he loved like one of his own before his soul had appeared. _"Harry Potter,_" called death from beside the incoming crowed. _"Would one Harry Potter please come this way? I have a need to speak with you."_

"I am Harry Potter." Called a feminine voice from further back in the crowed, which was no surprise since he was the last to come into this realm.

"_Ah! Harry my boy my sister magic and father creation would have a word with you if you would follow me."_ As brother death turned to have the dead soul follow him, he was stopped by that quiet feminine voice once again.

"One second sir I would like to know if it would be possible for my lover to come with me. I have missed him terrible and would like to spend as much time with him before and after the induction process." Asked Harry in a shy and low tone.

Brother death looked at the man-child and then looked at the soul standing one-step behind the boy and thought to himself why not. They will be separated soon if I know the blond soul. _"Sure why not, my family wouldn't mind as long as he does not interrupt."_ Brother death chuckled to himself, yeah as if the blonde-haired person would ever keep himself quite if there was a chance it a choice could make his lover happy.

As they followed brother death Harry was pondering, what mother (1) magic could want with him? He was also somewhat scared, he had met mother magic once and it was an awe-inspiring experience. That was also when he was alive now that he was dead it would still be a little scary but he was dead so his emotions were on downplay right now.

The blonde-haired person beside him had no such qualms. Draco was smart and knew what might be on the way. He knew that Harry would most likely be getting another chance. That was ok with him. He wanted the brunet to have another chance, especially to meet his soul mate. Yes, Draco knew that Harry was not his soul mate, just as Harry knew that Draco was not his. They were lover's yes but that was just for comfort in a trying time. Draco had just lost his soul mate to an AK curse and Bliase had gone to Harry to make sure that Draco stayed alive to help him. After his soul mate had died Harry had come to him and given him the letter to him from his soul mate that had written that morning. After reading it, Draco had been inconsolable and Harry had stayed with him throughout the night. Their relationship had progressed into lovers because Harry stated and I quote "I don't want to die a virgin and I know that I will not find my soul mate before then." They had moved slowly but it had still hurt and Draco had never forgiven himself for that. His thoughts were interrupted when they reached the room hosting brother death's family.

As they entered the room they noticed three inhumanly beautiful individual's, who they guessed to be mother magic, grandfather creation (2), grandmother life. As they seated themselves across from the three brother death took a seat next to mother magic.

"_To begin with let us be introduced."_ Mother magic stated calmly as she eyed the couple on the love seat across from her. _"You all know I am Sister Magic, but to you my children I am mother magic."_ She was beautiful, if not more so then her mother, only because she was there mother. She had pure black hair with her bangs ending right above her eyes, she had two pieces of hair that looped to the sides of her face and connected with the rest of her hair in the braid down her back. Her eyes were a deep blue, the color of the last sky they saw before they both died. (Think Kikyo off of Inuyasha).

"_**I am father creation, or to you grandfather creation."**_ Stated a man with pearly white hair pulled back into a long Japanese style ponytail. His face was fearsome and handsome at the same time with jagged purple marks along his cheeks (think Inutaisho the Inu brother's father.) His face was strong and his eyes kind. The women beside him was the last to introduce herself

"_**I am mother life, or to you boys Grandmother life."**_ She was as beautiful as her daughter was, although a little less since she got both her father's and her mother's looks. Grandmother life had ebony black hair that would make the night sky envious and her face was a pale white with a blue diamond in the middle of her forehead. (Think Tsunada off Naruto with black hair.)

With the last introduction, Brother Death, his face was boyish with two thick portions of hair hanging down the side of his face with the rest in a bun on the back of his hair. His hair was a soft brown and his face was feminine, it was hard to tell if he was a boy or a girl, even most of his family had a hard time sometime telling him apart from his twin sister, sister fate (think Haku from Naruto). They started in on the reason that they were here

"Mother magic I don't mean to be impatience but I would really like to know why I was called here. I had just met my parents and was about to be inducted." Harry's voice barely reached Draco's ears and he was sitting right beside him, but the gods across from him could hear him just fine. They started to hurry as they could see his soul starting to wilt from all of the pressure they knew he wanted to move on to the resting place as fast as possible.

"_My son I know you are tired but please bear with us. I have a proposition for you and please hear me out before you disagree,"_ after getting his agreement to listen she started. _"Father Creation has spoken to gods in another diminution and they have agreed to take a soul that wants to start new. This soul will keep any special abilities or gifts that has graced it. However it will lose all of its memories. That soul will be placed near or with its soul mate, or mates as some cases may be. They have agreed because they are waiting for someone special also, and they think that soul might be here. When we herd this we immediately thought of you. Now son please here me out."_ Hearing his Harry went to quickly protest any involvement in the living world any longer. "_I know you want to rest but I have been there for your life and, believe me you deserve it, but I also think that you need a chance to actually live a real life, one not involved in war or conflict, before you should have to rest."_

"Then why cannot you just place me back into the living world here." Harry demanded in a shocked and weary voice.

"_**That is the thing though son, once soul has passed from the living world you cannot go back, the stress would be too much and the soul itself would cease to exist."**_ Grandmother life spoke for her daughter.

_"My son, my beautiful son, I know you want to rest believe me I know how much you want to go to the resting place and be with the rest of your family. However I know you also want to meet your soul mates, yes mates,"_ she stated at his shocked glance. _"You and I both know you knew you had more then one soul mate. I know for a fact that they are still alive, just barely right now, and they will need you in the near future. The are in the new diminution that you are going to, if you so chose, and they will love you as much as you love them already."_

When she had mentioned mates Harry's breath had caught in his none existent throat. "You mean they really exist, they are out there."

"_Yes my son and they are waiting for you right now, if you don't choose quickly then they will pass on and they will not be coming here, they have their own gods to take care of them. So I need your choice now."_

"I don't know what about my family." As soon as those words left his mouth a tall red headed women walked in followed by a even taller black haired man and then two more people who he had known since he was 13. "Sirius, Remus, Mom, and Dad, I missed you guys so much." He shouted in glee as he jumped up and ran to the group waiting by the door.

"Pup we missed you too," was coursed by the whole group, as soon as the hugs were done and a few tears shed Harry was led back to sit beside Draco while another couch was blinked into existence.

His mother was the first to speak. "Son, I know you miss us and we miss you to, we will always love you but you have to go. You don't have much time so I will be the only one talking for the group. We love you Harry don't ever forget that and we will always be there for you no matter which diminution you are in." as she spoke the whole group was nodding their head. As he listened, he realized her words were right, he had to go, but he would miss them so much. He then remembered something that the goddess had told him.

"Hold on thought, I won't remember any of you, that is a deal breaker then, no no way am I going to forget you."

"_Do you honestly think that you need to remember us when you are trying to live your life. They offered that because they knew that anyone we chose would die shortly after if they had to live with the grief of leaving loved ones, dead or alive. There resting place is connected with our, although you have to have a pass to go back and forth, but when you pass on to the next life in that diminution then you will remember all that happened here and be able to come and visit."_ Mother magic stated with a splash of laughter in her voice. She was not deluded she knew he would be going it was only a matter of time before he said yes. Unfortunately, it was time they didn't have, he had to be there to save his mates, since he is the only one who could but if he didn't hurry, they would pass onto the next life quickly and then it would be too late. Even if there was a pass you had to have a damn good reason to acquire one. She quickly started to convey her thoughts to her son. _"Harry I know you are worried but we don't have the time to try and quell those worries, your mates are dying as we speak, you are the only one who can save them so I need you answer right now."_

Hearing the fear for her mates in her voice he realized how important the decision he had to make. It was all solved by one little word from the man beside him.

"Go." Spoke the previously quite Draco.

"What?" asked a shocked Harry?

"This shouldn't be a hard decision for you, you should never pick family over soul mates, they will be with you forever, and your family will be able to move on, they can live without you by their side, a soul mate cannot. The only reason I lasted so long without Bliase was you. Therefore, I am doing you a favor and telling you to go. You don't make the right choice right now I will make it for you. GO." By end of his speech, he was yelling.

"Ok I will go." As soon as those words were spoken, a bright light filled the room and that was the last thing Harry Potter's soul ever remembered.

**A/N: Ok so chapter one is finished, man my hands are tired. Just so you know I should have another chapter next week so please be patience **

**(1)Mother Magic. Magic created wizards so they know her as mother magic**

**(2)Grandfather-Grandmother creation-life- They are the mother and father of magic so they are recognized as such. **

**Ok so if anybody has any questions please don't hesitate to ask. Also please review. I really need the encouragement for my writing, if people don't like it I get discouraged and don't want to continue. Anyway R&R please PLEASE. **

* * *

**A sneak peak for the next chappy**

Iason watched as Riki laid his head down on his shoulder after lighting the cig. They both stared into each other eyes for a moment longer before a noise grabbed their attention. Unlike the sound of explosions surrounding them, this sound was like a thousand voices speaking at once. What that voice was saying was not the shocking thing; the most shocking thing was the bright light enveloping the boy that had just appeared out of the flames and rubble. This boy was walking calmly toward the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok so I have had many different encouraging reviews so I am pumped to continue. **

**Lets clear up some things before we continue. No Draco is not coming with Harry, Draco had already bonded with his soul mate and as soon as Harry leaves He will go to meet his soul mate. Draco only came with Harry so that he could encourage him to go. He knew, as soon as Harry was called by brother death, that something like that would happen. So, no, Draco is not going with Harry; he is going to meet his soul mate in the resting place. **

**So here, we go with the next chapter I hope you like and Please review. Cause it makes me want to write more. I had to start this chapter over three times, so forgive me for taking so long I really want it to be a good chapter since this is kind of a pivotal chapter. **

"YELLING"

"**GODS TALKING"**

'_INNER THOUGHTS'_

**Harry's POV**

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." That is the sound a person's mind makes when they are not thinking about anything. Well right now that was the sound his mind was making as he, until now, didn't think of anything. However it is also the sound a mind makes as he is trying to think of something, because frankly that was the only thing he could think of.

He was floating, surrounded by emerald green on all sides, but that was ok it was a color that he knew he liked and frankly right now that was all that he did know.

That is right he didn't even know his name. Here he was floating in a deep green abyss and he didn't even know his own name.

All he knew, besides his favorite color, was that he was at peace right now and that he was needed some where very urgently, and no it was not the voice mingling with the green that was telling him this. Those voices were saying things that he couldn't even understand, and quite honestly he didn't want to understand.

They held the promise of pain and suffering, that was how he viewed remembering anyway. He knew that he was not supposed to know his self, so that he had a chance to grow another. It sounded weird but it was one of the three things he knew.

The list consisting of only three things and those three things were: his favorite color, that he was at peace, that he should rack up that peace right now, because something was coming that he was not going to like, and last but not least, that he shouldn't even try to remember because it would bring pain that he knew he didn't want. Ok maybe that was more then three thing but oh well.

As he floated in the green abyss he looked around because even if it was green he noticed that there were different shades of green. As he listed all of the green shades that he noticed, he was suddenly stopped as he noticed a dot up ahead that was not any shade of green that he knew. Well ok it was not green at all it was a bright orange, and as he floated closer he noticed that it had more than one color. He knew that he wouldn't be able to list all of the colors before he reached it so he stopped and just let himself float toward the dot.

He also realized that the closer he got the more he was able to distinguish what was living and what was not. Like right in the middle of the bubble, portal thing, as he came to call it, was two people just sitting in the middle of the bubble.

That around said couple were bright flames, and that one of them was missing a leg while the other one was out cold. His guess was from smoke inhalation. He was surprised that the tall blond with his legs missing was still very aware of his surroundings.

This brought him to realize that his surroundings were changing also, as in he had completely stopped floating. When he realized this he started to panic

"No you have to keep going they need help. PLEASE HELP THEM." He yelled to the green abyss and the mingled voices

"**CHILD WE CANNOT HELP THEM, IT HAS TO BE YOU." **The voices surrounding him whispered.

Making a decision on his gut feeling he started to push himself forward. It took a lot of effort because it felt like he was in a dream where he knew he had to get there right away but he was moving in slow motion.

After what felt like an eternity he finally made it to the bubble, portal thing and looked at what was in front of him.

He was right they were surrounded by fire, and loud explosions that he could hear and feel even in the bubble like he was.

He turned his attention to the couple sitting in front of him and noticed that the blond was looking in his direction, but he knew that he could not see him only a bright light. They were waiting for him to make a move he realized. The voices and the people in front of him, the brunet was out cold but he could see that his body was tensed like he was also waiting for something.

Making his decision in a rash "they need me" sort of way he jumped out of the green fog.

**Iason's POV**

Emotions, emotions were things that blondes didn't experience, were not supposed to experience anyway.

However right now emotions were the only thing racing through Iason's being, fear was the most prominent. No not fear for himself, but for the dark haired being with his head on his shoulder.

Riki had passed out minutes before from smoke inhalation, and pain from what his body had experienced hours before this had all gone down.

His pet's previous bonding partner had removed the pet ring from his pet. However the only way to do that was to remove the body part that the ring was attached to.

When the mongrel had showed Iason what he had done he had gone ballistic and tried to kill the mongrel; however, Riki has stopped him from dishing out, in his view, justice to mongrel.

But he did feel a little vindicated with the fact that that mongrel would never walk again, instead of just breaking his arm he had gotten in a kick to the mongrel's back that he was sure had broken it.

However the stupid mongrel had gotten his little detonator and blown the building, resulting in the failed escape. Riki had taken that mongrel to safety, and while Iason had expected him to stay with his old partner, he was a little shocked and happy that he had chosen Iason in the end. It meant that if they did by some miracle get out of this mess then they would have a chance to build on their relationship without Riki having to be a pet.

Iason had planned to take the ring of and try from there; however in situations like this it was unlikely that that would ever happen.

Iason was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the boy until he was right in front of them, talking in a language Iason had never heard before and a green light was surrounding his legs and Riki's entire person.

**Riki's POV**

Smoke and pain was all he could feel, pain in the missing reproductive organ area, and pain in his soon to be none existent lungs. _'I knew that smoking was bad for me but this is a little ridicules'_ one cig every once in a while was ok but I am dying and not even getting to enjoy it.

'_This is all Iason's fault, if he had just let me go then Guy would not have done what he did.'_ He realized what he had thought and then changed his mind. _'I had a chance to leave, to leave Iason to die, but I chose to come back. Maybe that means I love him. I don't know all I know is that I couldn't leave him alone to die like this. Man I wish I had a second chance to fix this.'_

He knew he had passed out when he suddenly felt like there was a fire in his missing penis and in his lungs at the same time.

"Ahhhhh," it was a built in reflex that made him scream, not in pain really but in surprise and in a little pain.

As he came fully awake he realized that he and Iason were not alone anymore, that there was a boy, yes boy, younger then him by about 2 years, kneeling in front of him.

However that is not what shocked him the most, it was the green light surrounding him and Iason, well Iason's now whole legs and his whole body. When he realized that it was healing he felt his minny me twitch in eagerness. It twitched because he also realized that the teen in front of him was very nice looking.

When he took more time to look at the teen's face he noticed that he may have been younger than him but his eyes held a maturity that Riki himself would never, hopefully, know.

Yes Riki was mature; living in the slums does that to a person, but not a maturity like this. This kid had seen loved ones, complete strangers, and beloved mentors pass violently before his very eyes.

Riki's maturity came from having to struggle to survive with what he had been given. This kid had to fight just to struggle to survive just to keep living to watch his life pass before him. This kid had had everything taken from him before he even had a chance to live.

In the slums you struggle, but you also have people to struggle with, groups form they become your family. This kid didn't even have that, in fact this kid didn't even look like he knew of his own sufferings.

However his thoughts were skidded to a halt when a loud explosion rocked the area around them. Shutting his eyes in the path of debris he opened them when it was over to find the strange teen bent over in front of them with a long mettle bar stuck into his back.

When this happened Riki noticed immediately that the green healing light became a shield around them. However about this time the kid slumped forward and Iason and he leaned forward quickly to catch the unconscious boy. As they did this they noticed that they were now floating over the rubble that was once Dana Bahn.

****

**A/N: Ok so don't kill me just yet I am sorry it took me so long the next few chapters are going to be frustrating for me because I want them to be perfect. I am not running out of ideas, because I can see how I want them to play out in my head however I cannot get them down on paper without making them sound stupid or completely fake. Which with this chapter I really don't think I did a really good job with anyway. However I know all of you wanted an update so here it is please read and review because they are what keeps me going. Thanks for reading to those of you who do. I hope you enjoyed chapter two and I hope that you forgive me for being so late with an update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so this is the disclaimer. I don't own any characters that anyone knows, the plot however is all mine.**

**I started writing this so that it would encourage other people to write this kind of crossover, so far everyone has failed me. I am begging someone else besides myself to write a crossover like this so that I can read it because frankly if I am writing it, it takes the fun out of reading it later on. **

**Also to those who reviewed for me, THANK YOU, you are my muse; you are what keep me writing because frankly I wouldn't do it otherwise. I don't want to write a story that no one likes. So your feedback is very encouraging.**

**Ok so I was watching the lord of the rings, and I remembered why I really didn't like that movie, it was because of the ending. Highly unsatisfying ending if you ask me. I want to know what happens to all of the elves, and Frodo. So if anyone knows of a fanfict that tells me of that then please tell me. If no one can find one then I think I will write one but it will be after I am finished with at least one of my stories. **

**On another note I want to know if anyone wants me to completely rewrite my other two stories if you do please vote on my homepage. There will be polls for everything else asked above so please give your opinion because you are the only ones I am doing this for. So please vote. **

**Anyway on with the story, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review because you are my muse remember. No reviews and I get terrible writers block anyway have fun and REVIEW. **

**P.S I tried 5 times to upload this to , it wouldn't let me after the 5****th**** time so I quite trying, if anyone wants to read it, then they need to come to this site because I cannot get it on that one. People can tell other people about it but I am sorry I won't be trying again for some time. **

"YELLING"

"**GODS TALKING"** (Ok I know that in the first chapter it was different but that was a completely different dimension from the one he is currently in so it changes.)

'_Inner thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Normal POV**

The site of the two most well know people and a third unknown and critically injured person floating through the protective shield and onto the front lawn of the largest hospital in Tanagura caused a lot of people to completely freeze and stare in shock. Even the couple of blondies there for their regular check up were staring in shock; you just wouldn't know it by how stony their faces were. This was a regular thing, blondies not showing emotions, not the floating bubble.

However everyone was pushed into action when a blood covered Iason Mink stood with an equally blood covered stranger in his arms. People could very easily identify the problem with the stranger when there was a two foot twisted piece of metal sticking out of a person's back. Everyone was questioning why Iason was hauling around a dead body when said supposed dead body moaned and jerked as the last of the protective bubble popped

The head nurse happened to be out front taking her break when they had showed up. She, like everyone else, had froze at the site of Iason Mink floating out of the closed off sky. When he stood up she immediately took control and called into her available speak unit and contacted medics from inside the building near the entrance.

"Code blue, in need of one stretcher, two wheel chairs, prep room for emergency surgery, subject male unkno.."

"The boy saved my pets and mine lives, at extensive risk to his own, as you can see. You are to treat him as if he were me. Do you understand?" Iason interrupted in a stony voice as he met the medics half way to the door.

The shocked expressions surrounding him told him that the nurse, who had nodded and quickly directed him to put the boy down on his side. Putting him down onto his front had the risk of pushing the organs onto the thing sticking out of his back as they didn't know where it was inside his body. The whole square had heard his declaration and was in more of a shock.

"Yes sir," she quickly confirmed as she told the medics to take him to surgery room 1, usually reserved for higher ups, since it was always ready. They knew by the still free flowing blood that they didn't have much time. "He will receive the best care and treatment available; however, right now he is not my only concern, you need to be looked over also. So if you would please take a seat," she mentioned to the wheel chairs that had arrived, "so that my staff can transfer you to a room."

Iason was not listening to her as he tried to follow the gurney taking the mysterious boy to surgery. However he was stopped by the nurse grabbing his arm firmly and, with shock dragging him back down the hall toward the still waiting wheel chairs.

With a glair he quickly tried to divert her, in his stony tone of voice.

"I am fine; however, my pet has been through a lot in the last day and a half, you will check him out."

"What the hell are you talking about," yelled the angry pet. Riki didn't like hospitals, "you are the one who just a under an hour ago had his legs blown off, then if it hadn't been for that stranger then you would have ended up with that piece of metal sticking out of your chest. He is also the only reason we are still alive and you have your legs back." As Riki's voice carried his message down the hall, a nurse at the front desk knew that she had to contact Iason's second in command, Raoul Am, and make him aware of the situation as quickly as possible.

Back with the two the head nurse had to quickly rethink her original assumption that the blood covering Mr. Mink was not all of the injured boys, at this she bowed up and got angry at the attempt to misdirect on a patience's part.

"Mr. Mink, sir, I understand that you are a blondie, sir, and you are appointed, under Jupiter, to lead and direct us, sir. HOWEVER, sir, Jupiter herself has given the hospital's top staff directions, no orders, to take care and keep ALL, of her elite in safe and healthy conditions, sir. SO YOU MAY BE THE LEADER OF TANAGURA, sir but I AM GIVING YOU A DIRECT ORDER TO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN IN THAT WHEEL CHAIR AND LET MY STAFF MAKE SURE YOU ARE ALL RIGHT. Do I make myself clear, SIR." The head nurse demonstrated why she was the head nurse and pushed the shocked elite into the waiting chair. The voice of his pet was what made him break out of his shock.

"LET ME GO YOU MOTHER FUCKING IDIOTS, I CAN WALK DAMN IT. LET ME GO." Riki yelled from his chair as he was strapped into it to transfer him to a room. It was policy that a patience was brought to a room in a chair so that they do not damage themselves while on the property. Too many lawsuits could be had just for that.

"Riki calm down, if I have to do this so do you." came the calm voice of Iason as he was directed to sit on the examination table.

**Harry's POV**

Pain was something that brought memories of past pains no matter who you were. Well that was unless gods were involved, and if they were and they didn't want you to remember then you wouldn't. It basically means that the memories were not blocked they were completely gone, as if they never existed, nothing for a person to remember.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep…beep…beep…beepbeepbeep

As the sound sped up he realized that so did his own heart beat; then he realized that the beeping was in fact a machine that was monitoring his heart beat.

Well his list of things kept going up. So far he knew his favorite color; that before he showed up in this place he was at peace; that he didn't remember, and that remembering brought pain; that he could hear mysterious voices at times, which was a blessing and a cures; that he had strange powers that could heal people, well other people that was not himself; and now that he was not blanked with fog and that he was awake, he was in an immense amount of pain.

Ok so his list was going up Yeah for him that still didn't mean he knew his own name which was bad because he knew that the people that he rescued would want to know it. They would have to identify him so that they would be able to contact relatives. If he had any that was.

His thoughts were cut off as fingers lightly pried open his eyelids and a flash of light was all that was seen.

"So I see that you are awake young pet." stated a voice that belonged to the hand and the person that flashed the light. However he didn't understand a single word he said and he realized that he would either have to learn it soon or that strange green light would have to help him again.

He couldn't have answered, and his powers couldn't have helped because he was drained, half his face was covered and his throat felt like it had a massive amount of sand covering the walls.

"mmmnnnnn" was all he could get out before his throat said enough.

"Ok well I can see that you cannot communicate right now, which is to be expected considering you have been in a coma for a little under two weeks."

As the voice continued to speak he turned his head a little and surveyed the room as much as possible. The walls were a warm gray while halfway down was a black color which was offset by the pure white carpet, the room was not a hospital room but it was made into one to fits his needs because he was surrounded by machines of all shapes and sizes while the wires surrounding him fed him and kept him alive. He was also surrounded by gifts of many different shapes and sized and flowers of all colors. Right across from him was a large window with no curtains but he could tell that no one could see from outside because it was darkly tented keeping most of the UV rays out while letting in some light. There was also a king size bed right across from him with sheets that were pure silk and matched the walls, there was a comforter folded at the foot of the bed that was as black at someone's hair he remembered. (a/n: sorry if this is not right I couldn't find a pict of his real room so I just made it up) He also realized that he was

His attention was brought back to the man in the room with his when a glass of water was offered to him before the holder realized that he couldn't move.

"Here you go." the voice rumbled as his hands removed the mask then moved to get a hose and wrap it around his ears and place it under his nose. Good thing it only took a minute as he hadn't taken a breath before his mask was removed and he was not able to breathe well without help.

The young man then put one of his hands behind his head and held the cup to his lips and helped him take small sips, which he realized was all that he could handle. The cup was almost half way gone when his luck ran out and some went down the wrong tube. This caused a coughing fit that made him feel each and every problem that his body had. Like for instance he realized that his lung had been punctured, and that he had a few broken ribs because one of his ribs kept moving while he had trouble bringing what little air he could in-between coughs and that he was coughing up blood.

The young man with him must have realized that the only way he was going to get the him to stop is if he was completely relaxed but that was not going to happen as it was instinctive to cough if something was in their lungs.

He didn't notice what the man was doing until he started to feel his body completely relax despite the need to cough. When he was relaxed completely he felt the need to go back to sleep despite the pain radiating throughout his body.

With a shallow moan he tried to get the man's attention, which worked because after wiping the blood, tears, and he was ashamed to say snot from his face he got another needle and grabbed one of his many tubes plunging the needle in one of the ports on the tube he watched as he fed the pain med into the tube. He felt a burning in his system as the medicine hit but it was quickly followed by a feeling of litharge and a deep need to sleep.

His last aware sight was one of a large blond man walking toward him followed by the brunet whose hair he compared to the pure black comforter.

**Iason & Riki's POV**

After getting home from his 8th press conference on the progress of his new house guest Iason immediately called for his furniture

"Darrel where are you I need you to make dinner for guests tonight. Tonight is the nig.." he stopped when he noticed that his furniture came out of his and now Riki's room.

"My Lord, he woke up he woke up." The furniture stated excitedly as he followed and now hurried Iason toward the open doors of the room.

"If he was awake why didn't you call me? I told you to call Riki or I when he woke." He demanded when noticed that the boy was sleeping yet again.

"He was only awake for a short period of time before he went back to sleep. However my Lord while he was awake, as instructed I gave him some water, just small sips, he was doing fine until some slipped down into his lungs. He had a nasty fit; he couldn't get any air his lips were turning blue. However that is not all he started to cough up blood my lord. I did as the doctor instructed if that happened and gave him a muscle relaxer, then I noticed that he was in pain so yet again as instructed the pain medication. He was still away when you came in."

"Well I did get to see his eyes but he was on his way out of it when we got to the bed so he is now asleep again." Stated Riki who had walked up to the bed to check on their guest.

As they got past the hype of the guest waking up they got ready for the interview dinner they had appointed tonight. 

After the incident two weeks ago Riki and Iason had gotten along much better, after they confessed that they loved each other. The discipline had still gone on seeing as it was a major turn on for them both. But no more pet ring and Riki was allowed to go where and do what he wanted. After that incident they had to have checkups every other day, and it was starting to piss them both off, but after finding out the whole story the hospital contacted Jupiter and stated that the green glow could have effects later on even after it was gone. Jupiter agreed and scheduled them herself, while ordering Iason to go to them, and even if they had a loving relationship he still ordered Riki around on occasion and those checkups were one of those orders.

**XOXO FLASHBACK XOXO**

After being checked out at the hospital two weeks ago when they had arrived back, Iason was let out with a complete bill of health only because he over rode their orders and left anyway.

"You will keep my pet here under observation, and while you are at it make real sure that his reproductive organ is in complete and working order. It was re-grown just under a half an hour ago." At that Riki gave a shout and a growl while the medics looked between the two in awe and shock. No one had ever had their junk re-grown. This hospital was one that treated blondies, so it had the best technology; however they had never re-grown anyone's outer parts before inner sure they did that all the time. In fact they knew that that strange boy would be needing a new organ they didn't know which one just that he would.

Iason walked toward the nursing station to inquire about the boy when he noticed another blondie standing their watching him.

"Raoul what are you doing here?" Iason inquired while finishing his walk toward the desk.

"Well Iason I wall contacted by the hospital not too long ago and told a most unusual story. Would you care to elaborate on our way to Jupiter, who, I can assure you, ordered you to come. It is an order Iason not a request." He stated at Iason's rebellious frown.

"If you insist; however, you will have to wait until we meet with Jupiter for me to tell you what happened. Will the other elites be there?"

"Yes everyone got the call that you were in danger, everyone gathered there to see what was going on. We all saw what happened until the boy appeared then everything shut down. The guards were a little under half way there to try and get to you, but we knew they wouldn't have made it in time. You barely made it out in time. There was a large explosion in the general area you were in then the whole thing went not a second after your supposed escape. I am very curious as to how you got out but I know I will have to wait."

The ride to meet with the others was quite and Iason closed his eyes to let them rest. It felt like the day had been more than one when in reality it has been only 7 hours since this morning.

Raoul Am was an astute man and knew when to hold his tongue. He could still see the leader under only Jupiter herself, missing his legs and about to die. In the privacy Jupiter's quarters were they only aloud to show their feelings and many were openly showing their fear at the almost death of their beloved leader.

When the call had come in that Iason and his beloved pet were alive there was celebration in the area. Jupiter had sent Raoul out to get more information on the situation and if Iason was healthy enough to bring him to her.

Contrary to popular belief Jupiter loved all of her children; she loved the people in the slums, Midas, and her city of choice Tanagura; however her reach only extended to the edges of the dome so she could do nothing for those outside of the dome. Those outside were a product of people that had rebelled against Jupiter for making them different and placing them under the blondies. They knew Jupiter couldn't reach them beyond the dome so they had moved their and spawned. Jupiter was heartbroken so she hardened her heart against those but then she realized that she couldn't do that to her people and tried to bring them in. It started the rebellion up again even if their forefathers were no longer alive they kept their hate and for those who were ignorant of the conflict had not interest beyond getting through the day. There was just nothing she could do any longer for those beyond the dome.

However when Iason had brought Riki in she remembered exactly who had started the rebellion in the first place, and she had looked into Riki's past. But she didn't find anything beyond two names that tore at her heart. Her most beloved, beyond even Iason, Aareana her most beloved of daughter who had gone missing right after the rebellion had started, kidnapped and never found. No ransom note and no sign of her until the day Jupiter had looked into his past. The other name she had found filled her heart with rage, she knew, SHE KNEW, he was responsible for Aareana's disappearance; he was the whole reason for putting blondies above his kind. Because he had tried to rape her beloved and was caught before anything could be done to her daughter.

This had also caused her to genetically enhance her blondies so that something like that could never happen again. So that when her blondies were captured they would come out of it alive and take out the rebellion as an afterthought.

She knew who Riki's parents were and she raged and she loved at the same time. She loved that even if the child was born of rape that Aareana would never have hated her son she would have loved him no matter the color of his hair. That was how she was; she also knew that she would have found a way to keep the child away from the father. However since this was hundreds of years ago and the child had only shown up 19 years ago, that the only way for her to have kept the child away was to put him in a stases chamber. The only existing one is, or was at Dana Bahn. That meant that her beloved daughter was alive until 19 years ago, and that the father of the child had done something horrible to her before she had put him in stases.

The father had died 58 years ago, it was confirmed when his body showed up at the doors of Midus. That meant that her daughter had been in stases right along with her son until it had finally given out.

However right now was not the time to be thinking about the past right now she had to make sure that her beloved son was all right. She would think about the past more later.

As the two walked through the door Jupiter jumped off the table in her corporal form and ran hand jumped onto Iason. They were the only ones who knew that Jupiter could do this and that she had feelings. As they could hear in her sobbing voice as she cried into his still bloody shirt.

"My son, my beautiful beloved son I thought you were dead. I thought I had lost you to that place."

Reaching his arms around the pieta women in his arms he held her as he walked toward his chair. Sitting down in the chair and situating her in his lap so she could cry on him, he let her go without saying anything. He knew how he felt as he had felt that when he realized that his Riki was about to die.

When she was done and had calmed down she finally spoke.

"Now son I want the whole story from when that boy appeared, and even before that. What the hell where you even doing there you could have died." She demanded as she sat on the table in front of him.

"Well as you know Riki had been kidnapped right before that had all gone down. Well it turned out that Guy a mongrel that was his old bonding partner while he lived in the slums had taken him. He had released him after removing the pet ring," a couple of gasps had gone up around the room and all noticed a look of pure rage on Jupiter's face at the fact. "Well he had sent me a note to meet him at Dana Bahn if I wanted Riki back. At that time I want not thinking clearly, and in a rage I went but found out that Riki had been released and in Midus with my former furniture. I went to leave and Guy threw an object onto the table and realized what it was I went into a rage and tried to kill the little mongrel. Which reminds me Raoul, he survived and I want him found, it does not matter what Riki wants when it comes to that mongrel he will pay. Anyway Riki showed up before I had a chance to kill him and while we were talking Guy pulled out a detonator and blew the place. Riki begged me to take Guy, which was ok with me because I was going to kill him good a proper when we were back in Midus. Well half way there an explosion took out my legs, and I was not able to go any further. So I insisted on Riki taking the mongrel and saving himself. He didn't argue, which should have been my first clue that he was going to do something stupid because a half hour later he came back to me. We were sitting there for about another half-hour and the smoke was so bad that Riki passed out from the pain of losing his reproductive organ, and smoke inhalation while I was completely and totally helpless.

"When I was looking around for a way for him to escape I suddenly noticed what looked like a colorful green hole forming right in front of us. It just kept getting bigger until finally it got so big and next thing I know there is a flash of light and a boy is suddenly kneeling in front of with a gentle green glow surrounding him. The glow slowly transferred to Riki and I and I was feeling pain in my none existence legs while I heard Riki scream in pain, I was guessing from having his lungs healed and his reproductive organ re-grown. When suddenly there was an explosion and the boy took a piece of metal that was meant for me. He saved my life at a risk to his own, he didn't even know me and If I am not mistaken he is defiantly not from around here. After that the glow surrounding us was gone and we were surrounded by a green bubble that floated us from Dana Bahn to the hospital. I don't know how we will just have to ask the boy when he gets out of surgery. I instructed for the hospital to call me as soon as they are done."

Everyone in the room was shocked to say the least and they showed it.

"So let me get this straight, this boy just appeared and re-grew your legs, and Riki's penis." No one could ever call Jupiter a lady in the presence of her son's. That is why most of them showed so little emotions in front of other people or they would be just like her and they didn't think that was right for the people to know who they really were. They had a city to run after all.

"That about sums it up." Iason reiterated in a calm manner

"Ok so this kid shows up out of nowhere. Do we know who he is, what cast do you think he belongs in and does he already have a master, or is he even a pet. I want facts by the end of the week." Jupiter demanded as she transformed back into her stick form.

"Yes, ma'am," was confirmed around the room, by everyone but Iason. 

"Jupiter what shall we do with him in the mean time. I mean he was in pretty bad shape when he showed up. Then he has the new injury and he is probably exhausted from healing then caring us from Dana Bahn. I am pretty sure that he is going to be out for at least next few weeks."

"You are right my son I didn't even think of that all I was thinking about was wanting to know more about the person who saved two of my people. Ok so we need someone to take care of him, we also know that the majority of the city saw your little stunt so we need, and they knew all about what was going on at Dana Bahn since It was broad casted. I also want people to know exactly what this child has done for my people so Raoul go to the press about this so that people know." Her rant was cut short by Iason.

"What about me Jupiter, or have you already appointed another to take my place. Which was to be expected since I was about to die."

"No my son you will still lead the people; however, you will need time to rest I can already see how exhausted you are, and even if you are blondie you need your rest. Plus you well be needing to get you condo ready for the guest, since I know you will be wanting to take care of him. He will need the top most care if he is to survive seeing as I already have the hospital reports on file." The room grew quite as she closed her eyes and recited off what was wrong with the stranger.

"Multiple cuts along the body, two broken wrists, 4 broken ribs, lacerations' along the back, deflated left lung, extensive head trauma, brain scan shows no memory activity, and last but not least kidney failure. To take care of any of the other injures they had to firstly remove the chunk of metal which had punctured his left lung, and broke three ribs, the fourth one was hit by flying debris, most of the cuts and lacerations' were also from flying debris, that took 273 stitches, his brain was swelling so they had to cut off part of his skull and place a protective piece of metal that will move with the brain. When the swelling goes down they will remove it and place the skull fragment back. They had to re-inflate the lung and he is breathing with a tube down the throat. Now the lack of memory activity is not that hard to predict he will probably gain it back but it is head trauma so don't hold your breath as to when. The ribs have been set, and luckily they have extra organs on hand so he got a new kidney without trouble, his body has excepted it and he will have a full recovery. However it will take a long time so you will have to be patience." The list had made many people in the room blanch with horror at what damage this kid had acquired for saving their leader.

"Jupiter, do you want an list of his injuries in the press also?" questioned Raoul.

"Yes I want everything we know, no matter how little, about this child in the paper. I want him seen as the hero he is. Now I know he is a mongrel, as the report had all of that information in it also, but right now I don't care I want him taken care of. Iason go pick up your pet as he is trying to escape and go home and rest it will be a week before the other one is to be released and made ready for travel so get your house in order. I also want everyone to get ready for some changes around here because after this little incident we need to squash a little rebellion and made it know exactly who is in charge, even in the slums. You are all released you can now go."

**XOXO END OF FLASHBACK XOXO**

The resulting press release resulted in a huge amount of fan fair for their guest, presents being sent, which they couldn't do much for except store them until he woke up. They still had the mail law and it even applied to blondies. So they stored the gifts deciding to place the flowers in a vase and decorate his side of the room to try to make the wires surrounding him look a little less horrible. Tonight they had a press dinner appointment where the press was, for the first time, going to get to see the mysterious hero and get an extensive progress report for the adoring public.

Iason had chosen a newspaper that was usually only for the elite to read however since this was for everyone they were going to make it a city wide edition where anyone could read it.

All they had to do was get ready, and clean up the stranger. However they had to get the doctor in here to check him out especially after that fit that he had. The live in doctor was out right not so they would have to wait until he got back.

They had taken to calling him Naozumi, which meant honesty and Innocent, because even in sleep, them knowing nothing about the boy, he screamed innocence. So once again Naozumi was going to be one person they were going to let the world see, however they were going to keep him for themselves.

Since hearing about the fact that this boy had no master there have been blondies coming and making offers to buy him even in the shape he was in. However they had all been turned down, they knew that they were going to keep him for themselves and had told everyone that, but offers kept coming no matter what they said.

**A/N: ok so I am going to stop here since this chapter is long enough as it is. I love this chapter because it is setting it up for the rest and basically saying there is going to be big surprises for both Riki and Harry who will from now on be referred to Naozumi, sounds a little girlish however that is ok because I really like it and it fit him perfectly**

**Now to answer one of my reviews No sorry I will not be having his memories come back. This is because the gods are trying to give him a fresh start, so if you remember your past life then you dwell on the unnecessary things and it keeps you from building your new relationships if you remembered the failed ones. I think it is best if he does not remember, sorry. However don't be sad he will eventually remember, but right now you don't want that because it indicates that he is dead and I know that none of us want that. **

**Ok I know I am making it seem that Naozumi is week but he is not, he is very strong but in a lot of pain. You all have to remember that it was in less than a day he defeated the Dark Lord, met his parents and loved ones said good bye to said parents and loved ones, was transported without his memories to another dimension, saved two lives, almost at a cost of his own. Then he transported said survivors' to a city many miles away through a heavy protective shield and then landed them safely at a hospital. The knowledge to how to get there will be answered in the next chapter when he wakes up. **

**Ok sorry about getting the cities mixed up in the story Midas is the satellite city where the slums are while Tanagura is the city that the blondies live in. However I figured this out when I was writing the last paragraph and didn't feel like going back and redoing it so you will just have to bear with me. I will get it right in the next chapter. Anyway everyone enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW PLEASPLEASEPLEASE….PLEASE I can go on like this for a whole chapter. That is an idea instead of updating if I don't get a lot of reviews I will just write a bunch of pleases and then the word review at the very end MWHAHAHAHA don't tempt me so you have to review. OR ELSE insert evil laugh here. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so I have rewritten this chapter time and time again. This version is one I am obviously going to stick with. I am kind of tired of having him hurt so badly so there will be some time skip to where he is not so hurt but you will still have to read it because he is not out of trouble yet. I am pretty sure I can come up with more to knock him down a peg or two MWAHAHAHAHA kidding kidding. **

**I have to thank you, all of my loyal reviewers, for your reviews they bring me inspiration. In particular Ireadtomuch, with the ideas he/she gave me I now know what some of my fans are looking for in this story. However I have to disagree with the Iason teaching Naozumi, however I am willing to compromise, he gets his understating of the spoken language from the green light, but he does not know how to read or write it and so Iason, Riki and some others will be teaching him how to do so. **

**Ok so on with the story and I hope you all like. To ALL of my reviews I worship the ground you walk on I am sending you all on a vacation to somewhere nice. Sorry not really I am super broke. Anyway on with the show**

**WARNINGWARNINGWARNING My characters are OOC they are not like they are in the OVA. That is because this story would not fit those characteristics so that is why they are. You have been warned.**

**I want to remind all of you that none of the characters belong to me, if they did I wouldn't be working two jobs. I also want to warn you THIS IS YAOI PEOPLE THERE WILL BE MAN ON MAN SEX (HOPEFULL MANxMANxMAN SEX SOON) IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON MATURE CONTENTS MATURE PEOPLE ONLY THANKS. If for some reason I get flagged sorry.**

"Mnn…rig..right there Iason…stop playing….HEY take that off you son of a bitc…..ahh!"

The sounds of pounding flesh, moans, grunts, and clinking metal of some kind was what woke the stranger now known as Naozumi.

_Damn it! This is the fifth night in the row that I have been woken up like this._ He was not pissed about being woken up like that. No in fact it let him know a few thing about himself he didn't know. Like the fact that he like men instead of women; that he did have a functioning libido like any normal man/boy. It also let him know that he was attracted to the couple currently making his penis as hard as a rock. No, the problem lied with the fact that each and every time he let himself go enough to actually cum, it would make a mess that a young man named Daryl would have to clean up and it was completely humiliating. That, and he would give him a knowing look, but he was really kind none the less. Especially after he had heard what he had done for Riki and his master Iason, he was as loyal to Naozumi as he was to Iason and his pet, but it was only later that he was more loyal to Naozumi then to Iason.

When Naozumi learned the cast system that the governing body used in the domed city of Tanagura, he was completely shocked and a little horrified. Especially after learning what cast he was in, Naozumi was told that even if he had saved the lives of the leader of Tanagura and his pet, he was still considered a mongrel.

He was only consoled with the fact that he would not have to go live in the slums of Ceres with the other mongrels. He didn't think he would survive. He learned that he had plenty of offers for his tag which had already been administered to him. Where he didn't know, and frankly after learning where Riki had his he didn't want to know. What was the horrifying part was the position of the furniture; he learned that to be furniture was to be neutered like a common dog, as Riki put it, when he learned this procedure had been done to the nice young man serving him and Riki, his green light went hay wire and attacked the young man before he could react in any way.

When the light receded Daryl was on the ground screaming and holding the area where his nuts used to be. After that little incident Daryl was taken to the hospital and put under the microscope, whatever that meant, and he was not seen for days. Of course this was told to him by Riki seeing as he was holed up in his room hiding from the scientist who wanted to take him and experiment on him. It was strange right before he found out that Daryl was given leave by Iason he got a visit from a strange man named Katze, and the green light attacked him to, except he didn't go to the hospital, he quickly got up and ran out of the door, saying something about being prepared and screwing him so bad he couldn't sit for a week.

When Daryl returned he had a large smile on his face and a glow that told even someone as innocent as his namesake suggested that he had been laid and laid many, many different times.

After the astonishing feature presented itself to the scientific community, he was hailed as a miracle worker and they demanded his presence in there lab so they can find out if the light could be introduced into the blondie line.

However Iason was livid and went straight to his boss someone called Jupiter and she went and fired a bunch of people and the demands went away. Alas, his peace didn't last that long as he heard that furniture after furniture were pleading to be healed. Of course all of this came through there servant (as he refused to call him that ridicules name any longer) so there was nothing he could do about it until he got the official ok form Iason, that is after Iason got the official ok from the Doctors. His magic, as he came to call it for some reason, did what it wanted; however, and each time the servant of another blondie came to visit with said master the green light would attack the servant and they would be carted off to the nearest hospital.

It was at this time that his body started acting strangely he came to flinch any time another person would come into the room. Part of it was because he would think that they would be like the last servant and be carted out of the room on a stretcher in pain.

Another reason for his flinch was something he couldn't figure out. His body would just do it when there were people larger than him around. Which was all the time, seeing as everyone was at least taller than him, for some reason he couldn't understand, he couldn't stand to see Iason drag Riki to another room, it gave him nightmares of fat monsters with red eyes a long stick neck with a horse nose and a caterpillar mustache under a hooked nose (noticed that I linked everyone he hated into that one monster hehe creative isn't it), however he would reminded himself that nothing bad would happen especially with the noises Riki would make 50 percent of the time. The other 50 he didn't want to remind himself of because then that would mean that he was gag… Not going down that road, especially when it would make him horny.

Flinching was not the only thing his body tended to do around others, his instincts' wanted him to run and hide in a corner or closet somewhere no one could find him. He didn't know why his body was doing this but when it first started he was kind of glad he couldn't move too much because he knew that he would have disappeared the first chance he got, which he still wanted to do by the way.

It only got worse when the green light started to act up, he would see his magic, which is what he now called it after something Riki had told him, attack one maybe two people at a time and he would realize these people belonged to the blondie standing there starring at the person on the floor, and if Riki was correct they could demand that he be punished for his actions.

It took him a while but after the third person that he had cured he noticed that his magic was subtly going in two directions one to the servants, and one to the blondies who were visiting. He was terrified that he would get in trouble so he said nothing, and after they stopped coming he figured that he was in the clear if there was nothing for his magic to attach itself too, boy was he wrong.

XOXOXOXOXOX FLASHBACK XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You know, Naozumi, you get out of your casts in a couple of weeks, what do you think about taking a little trip to shopping district, you need clothes, you cannot go around wearing mine or those hospital garbs forever." Asked Riki as he washed the boy's hair from over the portable sanitizer tube.

"Hmmn, what did you say Riki I was kind of distracted." Asked the clearly worn out boy, today he had had his stitches removed, his lungs were given an official bill of health, although Riki was not allowed to smoke anywhere near him. He had all of this done at the hospital they had landed near, and it had taken a lot out of him to see all of the news reporters, fans and people who wanted to off him for saving the leader of Tanagura

"I said we need to go shopping as soon as possible for you to get some clothes." Riki chuckled out while pulling at his hair slightly. They learned that his scalp was tough and that pulling his hair was soothing to him.

"Well I don't have any money, well not that I know of anyway, so I don't see how that is possible."

"You know this is like the fifth time I have told you this, and you would think you would remember with no other memories clouding that head of your, but you know you don't have to worry about money while you still breath air." Riki was getting a little tired of having to tell the little mongrel that more than once, not that he was bitter about, no he was just tired of him having no confidence that anyone wanted him, and that as soon as he was better that he would be kicked out and have no place to go. That and naturally Riki had no patience, no matter how much him and Iason had made up, that would never change.

Riki was so distracted with this thought that he didn't even notice when Naozumi flinched away from his hands.

"I'm sorry Riki I just don't like others to use their hard earned money on me." He gave Riki a questioning look when he heard loud goffs of laughter burst from the brunet's mouth.

"Please Naozumi, Iason hasn't worked a hard day in his life, he works behind a desk and sometimes makes appearances outside. Blondies may be strong and near invincible but they aren't' known to do hard labor. I do admit that the coordination and amounts of knowhow it takes to run this place is quite a bit, but most of the work is done by the lower casts, and all paperwork and thinking work is done by the blondies. You don't have to feel ashamed with using Iason's money. In fact if it weren't for you he wouldn't even be using his own money." He ended in a whisper, remembering that day brought back memories he wanted to forget.

As they finished up Iason walked through the door with a smirk on his face. With a questioning look from Riki and Naozumi he started his explanation.

"We had a meeting with Jupiter today, it was a full counsel, and all of the blondies in Tanagura were there."

Iason watched as the counsel gathered one by one, all coming through the door and shedding their impervious blondie masks. As he was the leader of the counsel under Jupiter, he was obligated to showing up early and gauging the emotions and reactions of the other council members. As he watched he smirked, on the inside of course, showing ones emotions even in the presence of other blondies was not a good idea. They may be a family in the presence of Jupiter but that didn't mean that they didn't have their own devious thoughts about taking another's position.

As council members they were equal in the eyes of Jupiter; however, in the eyes of the general population even they were divided into layers.

With Iason at the top and his second Raoul Am leading the pack, as they were fondly called by the mongrels in slums of Ceres. Any below that, and people outside of Tanagura didn't bother to learn your name.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Jupiter showed up.

"All right my children we have a few issues brought to my attention, first off, is the rebellion, which I am proud to say is almost squashed like the vermin they are. I would like to hear your thoughts on how you _think_ things are going."

The first to speak was Amos Rule a blondie under Raoul, his second. Amos ran a spy ring that employed former pets, mongrels who wanted something more, and furniture, who recently were promised reformation.

Reformation was another issue that he was sure Jupiter would bring up. It was a nifty little gift that they had discovered by accident with their newly acquired soon to be pet. Naozumi just didn't know it yet.

"My associates have brought to my attention that while yes the former rebellion is being taken care of, a new one is trying to form in its place. These people just keep coming out of the wood work like roaches."

This brought a frown to Jupiter's translucent face, "do you have any information on who is trying to start it."

"Yes a mongrel named Guy, who Iason, I have heard you are trying to catch."

Iason's sharp eyes focused totally on Amos, and if he was any other blondie then he would be quacking in his boots. However he was smart and had a lot of guts so he was not as scared as others would be.

"I want a full report on my desk after the meeting, is that understood." Even Jupiter knew not to step in and try to rule over this one. Where the mongrel Guy was concerned, Iason had rule even over her. (This will be explained later on)

"The report was put on your desk before the meeting; however, don't be disappointed that we have very little to go on, somehow he knows what to avoid. We don't have a solid lead on where he is staying."

"I have an informant who has told me his habits, and favorite places to visit." The curt reply told those around him that he was not pleased with what little they had gathered, that and they knew that even brining up the mongrel would put Iason in a foul mood.

As he thought of his pet he was brought to the situation with his soon to be pet. They had it all planed out, as soon as Naozumi was cleared by a new doctor, he was to be tagged as his. He couldn't wait to push into that tight virgin heat. He knew he was a virgin by how he reacted to Riki and him making out in front of him. That and the looks he gave them when they came to get him in the morning after a night of rough bondage sex. Riki's screams could be heard two floors down, much less one wall away.

"Iason please stop thinking about pounding your soon to be pet and pay attention. This matter concerns you a great deal," he pulled his attention away from his new acquisition and focused on the meeting, noticing he was not the only one with a boner after Jupiter's crude words. However he was the only one who was going to get to train his pet.

"IASON!"

"Sorry Jupiter, please continue"

"Ok so since you were thinking about you soon to be pet, we will discuse the issues we have been facing with him. Ok so we all know that he is healing the furniture, although only the furniture that have been over with there masters to visit Iason. Well after the first ten I have noticed that you have stopped visiting him." After she stated this she paused to let any of her sons input their thoughts. The first one to speak up was Raoul Am, his second.

"I know that I stopped bringing my furniture over because frankly I am a little disturbed by the fact that they are, even as we speak fucking each other in the servants corters right now. I was a little tired of hearing their moans, and I am ashamed to say that I have been getting reactions in my neither reagions."

Jupiter interrupted what he was about to say with a shocking announcement to the whole room. 

"Good that is a good thing, like I stated when he first showed up. This little mongrel has started a revolution that is going to shake the whole of this world. No longer, my sons, will you be required to be abstinent. Which reminds me I want all of those who visited Iason along with their pets to be checked, I had a blondie recently visit the labs to get checked, as he too was receiving a reaction to his furniture's play time. Well we came to find out that he was no longer sterile." This shocked the whole of the room including Iason.

"I love when I can see that look on your faces. Ok so I want all of those who visited to get checked because I would bet my position as your leader that each and every one of you is no longer sterile." She was interrupted by a shocked blondie

"How is that possible, the only way for that to happen is if we were attacked by the pets green light," came from further down the table.

"Well my guess is that when your pets were treated by the green light, you were so focused by what was happening to your pets you didn't realize that you were being treated for any missing signals in your bodies. Like the gene you are missing when it comes to reproducing. However this is a good thing," she went on before she could be interrupted again, "I would have had all of you go through the procedure one at a time to have it fixed. I want my children to start having children of their own. So here is what is going to happen. Each day three blondies will bring two of their furniture to visit Iason at his home and they will be healed. I don't think that the little mongrel is consciently doing this so he cannot moderate it." She stopped her lecture with a contemplative look on her face

"I am limiting it to three because then he won't be so worn out. With you being there with two of your pets, that makes nine healings a day. We also don't want to overwhelm him. Iason I think you have made a couple of observations that you want the others to know before approaching him."

Iason took over from there, "Right after the incident when he first woke up, with the doctor, I started to notice a slight flinch any time anybody even came into the same room. However I don't think he himself noticed it, so it was not a conscience thing on his part. At first I thought it was a muscle twitch seeing as he had a lot of damage done to his body. However after the incident with his magic, as he calls it," he got a few chuckles at that one, everyone in the room knew the stories about the cult that worshiped The Great Mother, which no longer existed.

"However as the incidents' with the furniture continued I noticed it getting worse, I also noticed that he became aware of what was going on. He started to withdrawal from us and I am afraid that something happened in his past that might hinder any contact that any of us might have with him in the future."

"Ok well I want him to be examined, a full mind scan and if you find anything I want to know. He is also to go to regular counseling sessions, with someone preferably but if he is not comfortable with that then he can go alone. Although it will be difficult due to the memory loss, how is that going by the way?"

"Well no progress, I think something is keeping him from remembering, but I don't think that something is doing it vindictively, I think they are trying to give him a new life. Anyway I don't think that issue should be pushed. I also don't' think he would appreciate the counseling visits."

"Ok no on the counseling, by the way how is he going on learning our language." She kept up the list of questions.

"He knows the basics of the language structure, but he is still struggling on the writing, without his magic," again with the chuckles, "he wouldn't know how to even speak our language, much less read or write it. His reading and writing are getting better; Riki, Daryl, and some tutors are helping him learn, I help when I can which is not much."

"Ok well on with other issues, Raoul, do you…."

"Well needless to say Naozumi you don't have to go to any counseling sessions as long as you submit to a full mind scan. We also want to start a schedule for healing sessions with the others who cannot be helped without a painful medical procedure. Which is the entire blondie race, and there furniture."

"Iason, you know that even talking about this until he gets a clean bill of health is out of the question. That means that until his casts even come off you had better just put it aside until then. We also have a few things to prepare for before he is even suitable to be seen in public without embarrassing himself and us. Don't forget that he may be our new partn…."

At the dirty look Iason gave Riki he quickly stopped his next words when he also received a confused look from Naozumi.

"Hey, what's going on, I know about the pet thing in case you were wondering and I am ok with that," was what came out but inside he was crying, he didn't know why but recently even hearing them make love broke his heart. When he first woke up he felt a connection to Riki then later to the Blondie, and when he learned they were together he felt like he was breaking in two. He didn't know what to do but he knew he couldn't ask them to give up their newly formed relationship for him.

"Well that is a subject that will be breached with the time is right, and you are as healthy as possible. Right now we won't talk about it. Why don't you get some more rest Naozumi you look tired. Riki and I have things we have to talk about.

They left the room as soon as Naozumi was asleep, and when they reached their own room Iason turned on Riki.

"Damn your impatience mouth Riki, you almost blew it. We have to handle this within the law or we won't get him and you know it. He cannot know until it is too late for him to accept a new master. Under Jupiter's new laws if the prospective pet is aware of the situation then they can vie for a transfer if they don't like there master. All of the previous doll model pets are being reprogrammed. So under her new laws we could have lost him. This calls for some punishment, to the wall if you please, and facing it this time."

WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON

(This is my first ever lemon scene so please be nice to me)

As Riki walked toward the far wall he removed his leather outfit, the relief he felt when his penis was free was immediate. He had spent the entire day with Naozumi, a naked and vulnerable Naozumi. He was hard a as a rock and couldn't wait for Iason to pound his ass with his cock.

Reaching the far wall he took the connected cuffs and attached them to his wrists above his head.

He watched his pet as he undressed and noticed he was as hard as he himself was, removing his own garments he moved toward his now bound pet. Getting sidetracked by the bedside table he opened the top drawer and removed the large life size model of his own cock and a bottle lube, he also removed a vibrating cock ring to keep his pet from coming to quickly, a ball gag, the just got Naozumi to sleep and didn't want to wake him with the noise they were about to make, a pair of nipple rings a sounding rod, and a paddle. This night was going to be long and quite a bit of fun.

Setting all of the products on a silver tray he moved to his now squirming pet and placed the tray on the table right beside his bound pet.

Walking up behind Riki Iason slid his hands up his back, while going down he left some scratches, with the moan that escaped Riki's mouth it reminded Iason of the gag. Grabbing the gag and then Riki's chin he placed the gag in his readily open mouth and strapped it behind his head. Then sliding his hands down the front of the brunet he reached his nipples and pulled on each one as a separate time. He kept his up for a few minutes until Riki was leaking precum

"You are such a dirty whore aren't you, leaking just from having your nipples played with. If you like that then you are going to love this." Reaching toward the tray again he grabbed the cock ring and rubbed a little of the lube on it, and then easily slid the ring over Riki's penis. When he reached the base he twisted it a little then activated it. When it started up he also activated his pet ring which tightened around the base to keep him from cumming.

When Riki screamed through the gag he was glad he had placed it in his mouth before they even started.

Feeling bad today he reached for the sounding rod and using Riki's precum as lube he grabbed his penis in one hand and placed the blunt tip at the slit of his leaking member.

Noticing what he was doing and remembering the last time Iason had done this Riki suddenly started to struggle, only to have Iason activate the nerve cut on his pet ring. Standing still like he was numb but feeling every second he felt as Iason started to push the sounding rod into his slit.

With each bump that passed through his slit Riki's eyes let out one more tear in pleasure pain. When the rod was completely placed in and the tip was only sticking out but a quarter of an inch, Riki breathed a sigh of relief from behind the gag.

Chuckling Iason started to flick the quarter inch that was sticking out of his beloveds penis, waiting for the reaction he was bound to get, and Riki didn't disappoint. With each flick Riki would moan and jerk forward while pulling at the chains Iason was reminded need to be pulled taunt.

Leaving his lover he moved over to the wall and unhooked the chains and pulled them all the while watching as his pet was pulled taunt. Moving back over to his struggling pet Iason looked into the pleading eyes of his love and his smirk grew wider as he realized that he was turned ever more.

Moving back to his twitching lover, he grabbed the bottle of lube and applied a sparse amount to his own cock in preparation for what was going to come next.

Reaching down he grabbed the cheeks of his lover's ass and moved them apart in order to see the rose bud of his lover's secret place. Grabbing himself with on hand he guided his penis to the opening and rubbed his head against the red bud. Not bothering to prepare him that much, seeing as it was punishment he shoved his massive length into the tight hole. Hearing his pet scream through the gag he quickly pulled out and rammed his length back in all the while missing his pets prostrate on purpose for the first few thrusts.

While Iason was enjoying the pounding he was giving his pet Riki was in no small amount of pain, which was quickly turning into pleasure as soon as Iason started to pound into his hidden pleasure button.

"Ahhhhh...you're always so tight Riki" Iason moaned through thrusts into the heat of his lovely pet. "No matter how much I pound into you, or how many times I leave something in you, you always come out tight."

Riki could only moan through the gag in his mouth as his ass was thrust into, each stroke brushing against his prostrate causing him to jerk forward and causing the sounding rod to hit the wall, with each thrust his penis felt pleasure shoot into it. He knew that if Iason hadn't activated the pet ring he would have come at least three times by now.

He was brought out of his lust induced haze as he felt Iason near his end, with one last lunge he was pushed into the wall which pushed the sounding rod all the way into his penis; Iason filled his anal cavity with his thick white cream.

Leaning his head against his pets shoulder he let his body calm down before he reached for the dildo and some more lube. Lubing up the dildo he slowly slid out of his pet's still tight ass feeling the muscles contract like they wanted him to stay. Taking the dildo he quickly shoved it back into his pet before any of him cum could escape. When he was finished he talked to his pet as he made his way back to the drawer

"I was going to save this for another occasion but I realize that you might like it right now."

Taking out the chastity belt he walked back over to his bound pet and unlocked his feet allowing him to turn and face him. Showing the contraption to his pet he watched his reaction as he realized what his punishment was going to be.

Chuckling at the look on his pets face Iason quickly maneuvered the belt around Riki's hips and between his legs. The leather was designed like his leather thongs except for the fact that there was no cage on it. That and it had a lock on it; they couldn't remove it for anything. The leather strap was brought up and placed in between his ass cheeks efficiently locking the large dildo in place, all the while trapping Iason's cum deep in his bowls, then instead of a cage in which the penis would be placed the leather divided and cupped the sack while leaving the penis free be bound by which ever device a person designed. In Riki's case the vibrating cock ring, and the sounding rod, This belt was especially for this occasion and a thin strip of leather turned into a net which went over the head of his penis and like with the dildo it trapped the sounding rod deep in his penis.

"I am glad you had all of your bowel movements scheduled for today because tomorrow you are going to be stuck in this room all day. We don't want you blowing our plan too soon." With that Iason placed Riki on a pole that pushed the dildo further into him but had him resting on the leather strap with his feet a few inches off the ground, any movement and the dildo went further and pressed even harder against his prostrate, all the while vibrating at the highest level. With a last tweak at his nipples he placed the nipple clamps onto his nipples and turned on the vibration. Iason had a thing for vibrating toys, and so did Riki for that matter. He walked back toward the door and turned off the lights before walking to the bed and turning off the lamp after getting into bed.

_Damn this is going to be a long night._ He cut off with a whimper as he had moved and the dildo pressed against his prostate even harder.

WARNING END OF LEMON WARNING END OF LEMON WARNING END

XOXOXOX FLASHBACK END XOXOXOX

That day he learned that he was going to help people, and that they were up to something but what he didn't know.

His thoughts came to a halt as Riki's scream of completion made his cum. With his beat red face he tried to maneuver himself into a sitting position so that he could call Daryl to come and help him clean up. It was almost morning anyway no reason to stay awake. Especially if he was to get ready for the first round of people he was to heal.

Reaching the call button he pushed for Daryl and waited. When he walked through his door he was carrying a new set of linens and clothes for Naozumi to wear. They quite leaving anything for him to wear when they caught him trying to clean up after himself, they told him that even if he was embarrassed that that was no excuse to endanger his healing just because of embarrassment. That and because he was going to be a pet that he needed to get over his embarrassment, but no matter what the said he was still embarrassed.

"Naozumi, I need you to stand off to the side so I can clean up if you don't mind." Daryl asked quietly.

"Well if you just give me my clothes I would go change in the bathroom." He exchanged,

"No sir I cannot allow you to go in there alone. The last time you did you fell and sprained your ankle. I have orders not to let you go anywhere alone."

He sighed as he just stood off to the side, he felt so useless sometimes he couldn't wait for something to do, if he didn't have anything to do sooner or later he was going to go stir crazy. Sighing again he took a seat in the chair by the book case at the other side of the room.

You know sometimes he was looking forward to begin a pet, because then he had something to do. Although he was not looking forward to leaving Iason and Riki, because, for some strange reason he had formed an attraction when he first saw the two of them.

It broke his heart to even think about it, however he had a meeting with a Blondie after the healings for something, he had a feeling it was to see if he wanted to be his pet. He didn't know the blondies name but he was dreading and anticipating it at the same time

**A/N: I am going to end it here. I cannot think straight right now I am so tired. Ok so remembered this is yaoi which is clearly stated in the author's note so no flames, I won't read them if there are any. So tell me how you like it and any ideas you want to see in the next chapter would be greatly appreciated. I will try to put some smex scene in the next chappy between the three of them unless no one wants to see that. BY THE WAY what did you think of the smex scene in this one? It is my very first so be kind but truthful ok. Anyway Read and Review pleasepleasepleaseplease**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so I had a massive amount of inspiration hit me and I came up with this chapter, and sorry no smex in this chapter. By the way how did you guys like the last chapter's smex scene. **

**Ok for some of you who reviewed on chapter for when it was the note, just so you know I erased that and put up a real chapter so if you want to go back and read it then do so now because I want to know what you think. For those of you who knew that great and I hope you liked it because it is only going to get better. **

**Ok so you all know the drill Read then Review, by the way on my other stories like I said they are on hold but I am slowly working on them when inspiration hits. Right now that little Avatar is a long one shot and I turned it into a yaoi fest I mean it. I got a couple of nose bleeds with it so I am going to have to revise it a little. Anyway read and review but most of all enjoy the story.**

"He is going and that is the last word that will be said on the subject, Riki." Iason's powerful voice cut into Naozumi's thoughts as he thought of the meetings he was making his way to.

"But-."

"No, Riki you will discontinue from this subject, Naozumi may not be a contracted pet, but he will go to the show, and you will be presented in said show. I think that you sometimes forget that our relationship may be better and we may have more freedom now but there are still laws that we have to follow them weather you like it or not. Pet shows have not been discontinued, I will have no more excuses from you, and you will both attend." The anger heard in those words were tangible in the confined space of the vehicle.

However Riki must not have heard the anger because his next words were ones that were said and meant to hurt.

"Well you selfish son of a bitch, we may be together now but I have a way of leaving your ass now and there wouldn't be a damn thing you could do to stop me."

At the look of pain on Iason's face at his hurtful words he must have realized he had gone too far.

Iason was about to speak but he must have made a noise because they both looked at his form huddled in the seat as close to the door as he could possibly get. He was scared, lately with all of the blondies moving in and out of the house the two in front of him were more constricted in the movements in their relationship and it was showing. That coupled with Naozumi's presence and there constant care for him was warring on their nerves. They didn't blame the poor boy, but they couldn't even be in the same room with each other anymore without a conversation turning into a fight.

They realized they were arguing in his presence, which they learned the hard way to never do. They still carried the bruises from when his accidental magic attacked them for arguing too close to him.

After that they argued in a different room but he could still hear the irritated words said to each other in a loud voice.

Now not all of their arguments ended like badly for them, sometimes they ended in rough sex against the nearest wall. Riki wouldn't be able to walk for hours and Iason's glow would be back. Although the sex was great as always the strain on the relationship was still there, he couldn't help but feel it was somewhat his fault, for whatever reason he had no clue.

The looks on their face as they realized there mistake made him feel even worse. Iason was the first to speak

"We are sorry little one, Riki and I are trying to work out a little disagreement on a certain matter,"

Riki's quick interruption brought a small smile to his face, "yes the inconsiderate jackass over there wants to take you to a pet show, one that I will be forced into participating in. We are argu.."

"We are _debating_ whether it is a good idea to take you; Riki doesn't want you to go because."

"BECAUSE! You are not a contracted pet"

"And he is mad at his requested presence in the show." Iason finished the divided explanation with a chuckle at Riki's interruptions.

"Damn right I am pissed." Riki yelled at last venting his frustration and anger at the situation, useless anger because he knew that he would be forced to go anyway. He just knew he didn't want to touch or be touched by anyone other than Iason. He had already explained to Iason his frustration but in private instead of in front of Naozumi. He was ashamed at what the boy would think of him if he witnessed a pet show. Although why he would feel this way he didn't know, yes he was close to Naozumi but he didn't really know if he felt anything more than that.

"As I was saying, Riki is, since a couple of months ago, a very sought after pet to procreate with. I have had several pet show managers contract me to produce a show with him in it, I have refused as many as I possibly could but I can only refuse so many before it starts to look bad for us. Jupiter has done as much as she can in changing the pet policies but the public would revolt at the disbanding of the pet shows. I would be requested by Jupiter herself if I refused this next one." Iason's voice was heavy with anger at the situation, he wanted Riki all to himself and he grew livid at the thought of his pet being near anyone else that was not him or Naozumi. This last thought brought him up short at his hidden agenda reminded him of something.

Meanwhile Riki had calmed down at Iason's tone; however, his anger rose back up to a higher level than before, at Iason's next sentence.

"This is because there will be a new pet to be introduced, Jupiter herself wants this particular pet placed in this show. Riki you will be the one to show him the ropes and introduce him."

Riki was shocked, the last pet show that hosted a new pet, he was too low on the polls to even say hi to him. However that is now what shocked him, the pet was later removed from the available pet list and per mentally placed in a care facility. The horrors he himself witnessed at his own introduction angered him. He only survived because of his violent nature; he sent them to the hospitals instead.

"Iason are you crazy, I don't want any part of that, you should know better you have been attending these thing forever so you know what they will do to that poor individual." 

"I know Riki, which is why you will be the only one attending to this new pet. That was the only way I would allow you into the show, however I also have to tell you, the pet shows are different now, violence like that is banned. It was the only thing she could do to the shows as they are so popular."

At Iason's reasoning and revelation he knew he was beat, and that any argument made beyond this point would make him look childish. However this brought up another point that he hadn't spoke to him about earlier.

"Iason I will perform but are you ok with this, I will be having sex with someone else." He asked hopefully.

"It's ok," he chuckled at Riki's defeated look, "It is someone who I have approved of, besides this person is pure bottom material, you will be the one penetrating, not the other way around. However this doesn't mean that you can be doing this outside of the pet shows. Do I make myself clear to you Riki."

He gulped at the look on Iason's face but then he realized what Iason was calling him, well thought he was calling him anyway.

"I am not a slut, Iason, I don't plan on loving anyone but you, jerk."

At those words from Riki's mouth his heart started to break, the processes was completed by Iason's words.

"I feel the same way Riki, you are the only one for me."

He actually felt the heart in his chest start to crack even more, he didn't know why he was feeling this way. He knew he wouldn't be with the two forever, in fact in about a month's time, maybe sooner, he would be with another master and he would be contracted. He was on his way to meet 5 prospective masters right now.

He was scared and excited at the same time; scared because he didn't know what to expect, or how to act, around other blondies that were not Iason. He was excited because he would hopefully be able to find someone who loved him as much as Iason loved Riki. That and he would finally have a place for himself, even if it was a fuck toy for the elite of Tanagura

Now the contracting processes was not one that was, sign a piece of paper and you now go home with me. No the processes was one you took in steps, that was unless you were born to be a pet, even then you had the right to choose, the only difference was you didn't have a month to choose.

The first step was to actually meet the Blondies vying for your contract, this was set up as meetings, you spent an hour with however many Blondies that were wanting to buy your contract, and yes money was involved. At least he already met all of the Blondies; even if he hadn't talked to them he had still seen all of them. He was still shocked at the amount of furniture that still needed to be healed.

So there was meeting the Blondies, which was the first step. The second step took place during the meetings and then after you have chosen the one you want to contract with you continued the meetings while working through the processes of building a contract that fit the needs of the Blondies and the wants of the pet. Now Jupiter may have fixed a lot of what was wrong with the city but the Blondies were still the elite and they still ruled. So the contracts mainly benefited the Blondies and the time period didn't last so long they were limited on what they could stipulate in the contract.

The contract only benefited the pets in the fact that they had a life after being contracted, this was decided after they found that most of the time if the pet was satisfied they would contract again and that meant that Blondies didn't have to train another pet, they could just contract another one and have the old one train the new one.

The new contracts involved money, a bank account was set up for the pets during the contract period and when the period was over they could only have access to that money if they decided to no longer contract with the previous Blondie or any other blondie for that matter.

Signing another contract with the same master you essentially became his property, you belonged to him for the rest of your life. That way the money went back into their pocket, and most of the time they became a house servent without becoming furniture.

The last step was signing the contract and moving from where ever you were living into the new owner's house.

The new rules and regulations for pets ad there masters were a lot to take in and some were not so accepting, so when the issues with the pet shows came up, most of the population were about to revolt at the mention at no longer having them. So the pet shows stayed and pets still wore tags like common dogs, really the only change was the money and the fact that they signed a contract.

His thought were cut off by Riki's voice. "Naozumi please pay attention, we are here already.

Becoming aware of the building he was now being pulled toward he only got a glimpse of rounded walls before entering the doors.

"Seriously Naozumi we don't have time for sightseeing, while you have 5 meetings to attend Iason has some mysterious meeting with Jupiter he has to go to. We have to get you to the room before he can go so hurry. Now remember to be polite and try not to be too shy, these meetings are for your benefit, you actually get to chose who you want to be with, you're lucky I was take against my will. Oh well it turned out for the best no thanks to that selfis-" he was cut off by Iason's cough.

"Riki calm down and try go a little slower; running is unbecoming of even your position. Naozumi just remember it is your choice that you choose so just be calm they cannot hurt you, you are being watched."

As they reached the room his nervousness spiked until he said good bye for now to the couple and walked into the room.

The first impression was one of splendor and comfort; the walls were a light shade of sage on three sides while the fourth was Giant Glass panels that tinted with the preference of the room's occupants, right now the room was cheery and bright. The carpet was a darker hunter green. While the room spoke of riches and cheer the only furniture occupying the room were four comfortable recliners in a beige color with a round table situated low to the ground in a cherry wood color.

Off to the side of the room was a food dispenser that dispensed any type of food a person could think of. However it is suggested that you go down to restaurant for any large meals.

He made his way to the chair closes to the door and waited for the first Blondie to make his way here.

He came early so that he could build a list of questions he would ask, he had quite a list going when the door swished open and the body of a large Blondie came through.

Naozumi must have gasped because it brought the attention of the Blondie to him, which made his so nervous he forgot the rule to think before you speak.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

(Ok so I am going to stop here because I am tired and I don't want to spoil the surprise for you, Just kidding enjoy)

"Well Naozumi I don't know why you are so shocked, I don't know how you could think that I would let anyone else have you. You are mine and from this day on you will always be mine."

"Ok so we have established that Naozumi is shocked, I am pissed, and Iason is enjoying his little trick played on both of us, Naozumi. Iason can you move your large oversized ass so that the rest of us can enter the room." Came the irritate voice of Riki the Dark from behind Iason Mink ruler of Tanagura, below that of Jupiter.

When the pair stepped through the door he noticed a third person with them. She was smaller than Riki with sun golden hair flowing down her back. Her face was heart shaped with her perfectly arched brows resting above aqua colored almond shaped eyes. Her tiny nose was tilted up a little at the end which drew notice that she had a sprinkle of freckles dusting the bridge. Her complexion was as pale as all of the other Blondies on Amoi, she was tiny in the fact that there was not an ounce of body fat on her, again just like all of the other Blondies on Amoi.

She was dressed in a long sliver and white coat that split right below her ample bust and showed off her toned and shapely waist line. Her hips were encased black leather pants that flared out at the bottom and her feet were incased in 6 inch black and silver high heels. Her toes were painted a light pink to show off obvious girly side.

At her chuckle he remembered he needs to introduce himself. However he was beat to it by the very person he was ogling. Her voice was like bells mixed with someone taking over the intercom, an echo was heard in there.

"Naozumi, it is nice to finally meet you while you are conscience. My name is Jupiter."

**A/N Ok so yes this is a short chapter but I felt that this is where I needed to stop. Next chapter will defiantly have sex in it so be patience. Remember they are bringing home their new pet this means THREESOME, and believe me this will take some time writing, so there won't be another update until after new year's, that and I will be looking for a new job, hopefully not anyway wish me luck and please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I have a question for my fellow yaoi fans and authors I NEED HELP DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE THREESOME I HAVE PLANED. Or does anyone want to write one for me if you do I will be eternally grateful and will give all credit to you for that one if you do PLEASE HELP I cannot go forward with chapter 6 without this because it needs to be done I just don't have the imagination to do it PLEASE HELP


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so I have to apologize for the last chapter, there was no smex in it. However to make up for it there will be a threesome in this one. So you will all have to forgive me, I was hoping to have this up as a Christmas present to you all but I am not even half way done so I am hoping to have it up at least two days from now. **

**Ok so I decided to do a little something differently. I will now be putting a full summery at the beginning of each chapter from here on out, because when I go back to read the new chapter I forget what the story is about and have to check out the person's sight to see what the story is about and it irritates me. **

**Summary:** Harry Potter has finally won the war but at a great cost to everyone involved. The deaths of so many have the gods themselves in great pain and so to make up for their costly mistake they choose one soul to start over. They choose Harry Potter, after saying yes he has his memories removed and he is placed in the burning rubble of a burning army bunker. The men before him were important to him but he didn't know why. All he knew is that if they died then so would he.

**Ok so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, because it makes me knows people are actually reading my story. **

**Also all of the credit for the ummy yaoi goes to Kiera27, chapter 5 of her "The Midnight Bloodline" is the inspiration for this scene seeing as even if I do have the imagination for the scene, (complete nose bleed) I don't have the confidence to write it. Seeing as I got shit for reviews when it came to the one I did write so everyone please review, it helps me know that people actually like what I am reading. And for those who do review I love you and just for you I will give into one request for those who want something specific so post me and I will choose the best ones and then people can vote on it but remember you must review for me to know. Oh by the way there will be MPreg. So that is out already. **

"Naozumi, it's nice to finally meet you while you are conscience, my name is Jupiter." The blond women said as soon as the others were seated.

It turns out that a body and mind can only take so much excitement and worry especially that of a submissive pet.

He realized that he may have been excited about the prospect of a new master, but he was also nervous, especially after that one incident. It might have been the worry that his new master might be someone who would later sell him to a scientist who would want to experiment on him due to his magic. The worry and the anxiety of it all was too much for his mind and after this little incident with finding out that his new master would be Iason and he didn't have to worry, it overloaded and shut down.

As his body followed shortly after his mind the last thing he saw was Iason's worried face with Riki's right behind it.

"Well that could have gone better than it did." Jupiter's sarcasm brought forth a chuckle as he cradled his soon to be pet in his arms. He moved to one of the chairs and made himself comfortable as the worked out the plans of his contract. It was already signed so Naozumi really didn't have any say in it but they did this for Riki's benefit seeing as he was as confused as Naozumi was except with the fainting.

He honestly didn't think his new pet should have been so surprised, did he really think he was just going to let him walk off with some other master after all they went throught together. That and for some strange reason the thought of someone else having Naozumi made him want to violently kill whoever signed the contract that wasn't him.

He did realize this earlier but he didn't really think it was to disconcerting, his reaction was the exact same he had when he first encountered Riki. However he knew that the struggle he had with Riki would not be one he would have with Naozumi, no that struggle was going to be completely different.

For one he could easily overpower Riki and Naozumi both however, the difference was that Naozumi if feeling too threatened could easily kill him without so much as breaking a sweat. That green light was one powerful weapon, even he was scared shitless by what kind of power Naozumi was harboring inside his slight body.

He didn't know but his thoughts coincided with his other pets, except Riki was irritated, no scratch that he was pissed, and it was directed at Iason.

The months spend reassuring Naozumi; to some extent were months also reassuring himself that they boy would be ok, his feelings reeling at the thought of loosing this gorgeous person who's soul was white as the mythical snow of earth.

He didn't know why but his attraction to Naozumi was one he only felt after finally realizing that he did actually love Iason, only it took years for him to realize this, although it took sooner than the life or death situation they went through together at Dana Bahn. The horror of those almost last moments, giving him nightmares that only Iason could sooth, and lord knows that if Iason found out about how long he had been holding out on him, he would first punish him then he would never let him live it down.

He Remembered with he started to acknowledge the feelings he had for Naozumi, were actually real and not something he had for someone who saved their lives.

He was almost done healing the Blondies although he had a lot more furniture to go and so The blondies started to bring their pets, most pets were still male seeing as females were used for breeding purposes; however, that didn't mean that it was uncommon some blondies had women pets. One in particular showed up with his pet and they only thought that he was showing off that he wasn't gay like the rest of them. So they paid his attitude and his pet no mind and let them do what they wished within the law of the house of course.

After the healing sessions it was quite late and Iason was intertaining the blondie while Daryl was serving them. So he was not available to bring Naozumi so food so that he could rest and recuperate from expanding so much energy.

The pets were left to their own devices with awarning to keep out of trouble, well one pet was, Riki was keeping Naozumi company.

XOXOXO FLASBACK XOXOXOXOX

"Naozumi, how are you doing, are you hungry you look pale?" asked Riki with a slight bit of worry. He knew Naozumi couldn't heal himself and he was worried that he would end up back in the hospital after such a short time of having a clean bill of health.

"I am fine Riki, and yes I am growning a little hungry, and sleepy, I just want to eat some fruit, and go to sleep early, I have another two healing sessions tommorown and I want to rest as much as I can. Can you please fetch me some dinner from the kitchen, Daryl is busy and I don't want to disturb Iason, please."

Riki didn't argue when he heard the tired tone coating Naozumi's voice. "Ok you just rest and I will be back as quickly as possible."

As he quickly left he didn't notice the pair of muddy brown eyes following his movements as he made his way the to kitchen to fix Naozumi some food.

He was gone for probably half an hour being sure to warm up the food but not too hot, before he made his way back to Naozumi. He was half way to the room when he heard a small scream and a crash. He dropped the food before he ran the rest of the way, when he arrived to his room he what he saw made him see red and roar out his anger.

On the bed was the Blondies pet with half of Naozumi's clothes removed, grabbing the back of the bitches neck he slammed her to the floor and started to ram her face into the hard marble of Naozumi's floor, he got in a few good smashes before he was pulled forcefully off of the bitch. Struggling against the hands he knew were Iason he tried to get back to pounding the bitch. There were only a few good crunches before he was pulled off.

Iason's voice broke through the anger he felt, "Riki you will stop this instant, and tell me what you were thinking."

His anger almost got the best of him so he had to take a few deep breaths, but before he could answer the Blondie guest spoke first.

"Iason, that mongrel has finally gone rabid, just look at what he has done to my pet, she has extensive damage to her face. He had better have a really good explanation for this or I will demand compensation for this transgression, and don't think just because you rule this city that will get away with this."

"Saradan Tilk you will hold your tongue so that my pet can give an explanation, if you had not so rudely interrupted like some common mongrel then you would have had your explanation. Now Riki please continue and try not to be any more violent." Iason's cold tone of voice brooked no further argument from the Blondie.

"It was while you were eating and I noticed that Naozumi was looking a little pale," they all looked at Naozumi who's traumatized eyes made Riki growl and try to attack the bitch again, only to be restrained by Iason, so he continued, maybe Iason would then beat the shit out of her. "I asked him if he was hungry and he said yes, I went to the kitchen to fix him some food, it was all cold and put away so it took me a while to get back to his room. When I was about there I heard Naozumi scream, but it was muffled like someone was holding something over his face, then I heard a crash. I ran the rest of the way to the room and FOUND THIS BITCH TRYING TO RAPE HIM."

Riki was against rape any kind of rape weather it performed by men or women, or on men or women. Even mentioning it would have Riki violently reacting to the person who said the word much less performed the act. However he wasn't the only one reacting violently right now. Naozumi was shaking so badly he looked like he was about to fall off the bed, but Iason was livid.

XOXOXOXXOX FLASHBACK END XOXOXOXOXOXO

After that interrogating the bitch they found that a few days before the healing session she was approached by a man in his mid thirties, overweight wearing a lab coat. He had gray balding hair and his face was like a round marbles shiny with grease and fat.

From this description she gave they couldn't find a face but they knew he was a scientist due to the fact that the idiot left his scientist badge on and even a stupid dumb ass like a reprogrammed pet could identify who it was. However it was just a badge stating his level but not his name.

She told them that he said he would pay her to get pregnanat with the boys baby and thaty athey would buy her after they found out if she was or not. If not they could guess they would kill her, which they let her know, if so that they would buy her and after she had the baby they said they would set her free.

However everyone knew they would have killer her after experimenting on her for a couple of decades. They also let her know this, in the end she was pretty much dead anyway, which they also let her know.

This was after she had told them they set up another meeting, she told them where and when. When they showed up they found the man dead and they identified his body, but nothing else. They went back to talk to her and found out that she was also dead.

Whoever they were dealing with they were smart but they employed very stupid people to do their dirty work. However this did let them know that the people who wanted Naozumi still wanted him and would do whatever they could.

After finding this out, someone let it slip and Naozumi was even more withdrawn. They had a heck of a a time getting him back to where he was before the incident, and even then he would spend most of his time in his room alone.

After that there were no more none-healing patience admitted to the loft, while the furniture were carefully monitored until they left the building. However the furniture were not the only ones watched, any Blondie who came into the building was also watched, any Blondie who came into the loft was watched personally by Iason. It wasn't like anyone else could stop them if they wanted something.

The precautions were somewhat of a reassurance for Naozumi, although he was thinking what everyone else was but wouldn't say it out loud. If the scientist wanted Naozumi they couldn't really legally stop it. This was due to the fact that if Naozumi was contracted by someone but they sold the contract then there wasn't a damn thing they could do. If the Blondie decided he was worth more as a science project then he would disappear and they would never see him again.

This was what everyone was worrying about, that and they didn't even have to wait to have someone contract him. They could do it themselves or storm the room from the windows and steal him away right from under their noses. The worry was making Riki sick at times and it was reflecting on his time with Iason. His only consolation was the he knew Iason would have come up with a plan. He just didn't know that he would stoop to kidnapping himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts as their issues came to a close, the fake contract was worked out and they could finally kidnap Naozumi without that much problem until someone realizes that Naozumi didn't show up for the appointed time.

"Now that everything is worked out, Iason I want you to make this legally binding as soon as you possibly can. Go home and consummate the contract, by the way both of you have to do consummate this, not just you Iason. Oh and don't forget that there will be a pet show in a week and I am looking forward to seeing it."

Riki's quick temper quickly got the best of him when he heard his Naozumi was going to be in a pet show he was already promised to someone else in.

"My god Iason, your pet really is dense," her words made Riki bristle in offence, before she continued on as if he hadn't done a damn thing, "no Riki you will not be with another pet," she smiled as if reading his mind. "You will be the introducing our little pet into the pet shows. I have also come up with a nifty little licence, one that allows long term partnership within the shows. You two will be paired until Iason says otherwise, which I highly doubt will be happening. Ok so now that that is all over with go home and do that little pet or I will do him for you."

As they reached the top floor and their home Iason adjusted Naozumi a little to slid the press his palm against the access pad. When they had access to the floor Riki removed all of their outer wear and handed it to Daryl who was waiting off to the side before following Iason to their room.

He walked in when Iason was laying Naozumi in the middle of the bed.

"So we have a new pet now do we, Iason what in the hell were you thinnking, you know this isn't legal right now don't you, he didn't even sign a contract. This could be considered kidnapping, what if someone else was waiting to meet him. Now he won't even have a chance to contract, and what in this hell was Jupiter talking about the pet show Naozumi is not even contracted since someone decided to just kidnap someone right out of a meeting room. My god Iason what the hell are you don't quite taking his clothes off." Riki made his way over to the bed to stop Iason before he went too far. He was stopped by Iason's words.

"Naozumi is and will forever be our pet, yes he did sign a contract although I did use some underhanded methods to have him sign it. He does," he paused as he had to put his full attention to removing Naozumi's pants, he continued when he had them completely removed, that is when they were both in a little bit of shock when they noticed that Naozumi was not wearing any under garments, "Well what do we have here, anyway back to the subject. Naozumi does not know he is a contracted pet already. I didn't want him to know until today so that he couldn't try to fight it. He is ours for the rest of his life Riki and I know you wanted this as much as I did."

"Yes I did, but, hey what are you doing?" he asked as he watched Iason start to remove his clothes.

"In order for the contract to be fully instated the contracted pair must consummate the relationship, in short I am going to fuck him before can try and do anything to get out of this. He will have the pet ring just like yours Riki, and he will be with us forever. Riki I need you to remove your clothes, the contract states that all three of us must do this if it is completely legal and binding." Iason commanded as he finished undressing himself, then he walked toward Riki with a determined look on his face.

"Wait a second are you really going to fuck someone while they are unconscious, I mean that is sick even for you Iason, and you have done some prett-." He was cut short as Iason took his lips in a fierce kiss.

"Riki just for once shut up, we will do this and he will wake up while we are doing it. I have done this with you plenty of times."

He chuckled at Riki's indigent look, but as he was about to say something else Iason once again shut him up with a kiss and he started to work on getting his clothes off.

When all three were undressed the two moved to the bed where the unconscious Naozumi was resting oblivious for to the plans Iason had laid out for him.

Iason leaned down a kissed the un responsive boy deeply before rubbing his hands down to his dusky pink nipples. At the stimulation they quickly stood to attention only getting harder as Riki joined in and instead of kissing his lips he started to suck on the left one while Iason worked on his lips and right nipple.

The stimulation must have gotten through to Naozumi because he started to moan, both men taking this as a positive thing started to move lower.

XOXOXOXOX WARNING SLASH THREESOME WARNING XOXOXOXOXOX

**A/N; before I start this I want everyone to know that the credit goes to Kiera27 for this scene I take no credit because I cannot write this well when it comes to yaoi, but I sure as heck can imagine it. (Nose bleed)**

When Naozumi awoke he was so very, very hot, it felt like he was burning alive from the inside out. He vaguely heard a deep chuckle as his body tried to squirm out of the reach of the burning hands running over his bare stomach. Wait bear stomach, he didn't remember getting undressed, however, his thoughts were cut as they were soon joined by other hands and mouths and soon Naozumi felt himself slipping into pure bliss.

They both knew the exact moment when their submissive mate finally woke and after a moment they knew that they wouldn't have any resistance on their hands, this made them redouble their efforts to bring pleasure to their deliciously naked Naozumi as he started to wreath on the bed.

His skin was flushed from the power of his inexperience and he was letting out the most erotic little whimpers as his head tossed back and forth.

The sight caused their mouths to water in anticipation of what was to come, they could already feel themselves buried inside the tight hole they knew was aching to be filled.

Iason took over quickly as he had first rights and neither of them wanted to wait for their chance to lay claim. He ran his tongue from Naozumi's navel to the hollow of his throat, tasting the sweat that had built up. It sent a pleasant tingle down his spine and into his groin. He smashed his lips against his pet's plump lips and wasted no time before plunging his tongue into the delicious mouth below his and exploring every last inch, laying a primitive claim.

He was vaguely aware of the Riki worshiping parts of their mate and preparing him for what was to come, it made him happy to have him around, there was no way that he would have had the patience, his status allowed him to keep some control, at least until it was his turn, thy both knew it was way too soon for Naozumi to take both of them at the same time.

He turned Naozumi over and watched riveted as he instinctually got onto his hands and knees, his legs parting and presenting both of them with a perfect view of the pink rosebud. He could not resist the temptation and found himself thrusting into the tightest heats he could have ever imagined, arching at the erotic scream his actions earned from the little pet. He managed to hold onto his control for all of three seconds before he could hold on no longer.

Riki tried to sooth the smaller man while Iason soon lost control of his movements, he knew exactly what the mongrel was going through, he himself went through the same rough treatment, except Iason didn't have anyone else to prepare him for this, Iason had taken him dry the first time.

His thrusts were hard and steady, he knew that Riki was trying to sooth the hurt of their little one, but he wanted to fully enjoy the hot vice that was attempting to squeeze the life out of his cock in the most wonderful way, so he slowed himself. He tried several angles before he knew that he had found the right one when Naozumi arched and shuddered while wailing and tossing his head back.

However Iason found his speed increasing as he felt Naozumi's muscles tightened. He hit his pleasure spot several more times before he screamed his release at the same moment that Iason thrust in as far as he could and came.

As he pulled his softening cock out of the newly acquired pet he moved over slightly to give Riki some room. He was surprised somewhat when he realized that Riki was anticipating this, he knew his little lover had always been a bottom but he knew he would enjoy being a top. This brought him back to life as he watched Riki line himself up with Naozumi's winking hole.

Riki had watched Iason took their new acquisition and wanted to waste no time in laying his own claim. He thrust in without a seconds pause. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was sporadically gripped by Naozumi's quivering channel.

Naozumi whimpered as he dropped to his elbows which caused Riki to slide even deeper, bringing a growl from his throat. He did not have the finesse that Iason had as he pounded into Naozumi in no certain pattern. He panted as he continued to thrust as fast as his body would allow, soon enough Naozumi had become aroused again and begin to meet Riki's thrusts as he screamed and whimpered.

Riki let out a whimper of his own as he felt Iason move up behind him and reach forward and rub his own cock as he moved in and out of Naozumi's body, he gathered some of his spent cum from his cock and lubed his own with it before grabbing Riki's hips and plunging into the thrusting boy.

At Naozumi's scream he knew his thrust had effected the pounding he was receiving from Riki

Riki knew he was getting close, and having Iason thrusting into his own body was no help to his self control, so he pounded into Naozumi even harder as he reached around and gave Naozumi's cock a tug that sent them both over the edge. However Iason was not finished as he quickly pulled out of Riki and gently laid him off to the side as he once again entered the waiting body of their new pet.

To give them both a chance to rest Iason rolled the exhausted Naozumi onto his back and almost lost it at the picture of debauched innocence in front of him. His hair was tousled and his face was flushed, his eyes dilated and his lips plump and bruised. He licked his own lips as he bent and took one of Naozumi's pink nipples into his mouth and sucked strongly, causing Naozumi to harden once more as a strangled moan worked its way out of those perfect lips.

Iason knew that their new pet was in no condition for too much teasing so he gently pulled Naozumi's legs over his shoulders and gently slid inside pulling a delightful moan out of the tired sub. 

He waited as he adjusted to the tight heat that he knew would never loosen, the wonders of his magic indeed. He began slow, getting used to the wonderful sensations both physical and emotional, this being was his to love and care for, and it did not matter that he would have to share so long as he had a claim.

As his speed built he took the time to stroke his pet's member sending him into near hysterics. He worshiped ever part of his little one's torso. It didn't take long for him to once again cum into the tight channel of their little pet.

His body shuddered as his release filled the boy on his back, when he was finally soft and worn out he gently pulled out and lay down besides the now once again unconscious pet.

As he felt the day come to an end he reflected on the fact that he now had two pets and how much they completed each other and that he would never let him go no matter what anyone said.

XOXOXOXOX THREESOME END PLEASE REVIEW XOXOXOXOXOXO

Shock that was what he felt right now, shock and betrayal, how could they do this to him, they knew that he was not experienced and they didn't even wait until he was full awake to even ask if he was ready.

He could still feel the place they violated, the place that was as he thought about soaked in their combined cum, at this thought he almost puked but he knew he couldn't take any more humiliation that would come from the being awake and aware that he was sick all over them.

He let out a soft moan as he felt something shift inside his abdomen, sharp cramps started to wrack him as time wore on. However he didn't make a sound, he had been awake for about half an hour before the crams went away, but he felt like something had changed, and he got the impression that it was for the better.

He knew they must have had a reason for what they did, and he knew if they told him that he would forgive them, after all he did love them with his very being and even if they didn't love him back, if he got to stay with them then that was good enough for him.

Another sharp pain caught him by surprise so he was unable to keep this one quite as he let out a small scream.

Iason must have been a light sleeper as he was on his knees and checking him over before the pain stopped.

"Naozumi, Naozumi are you all right my pet, please you have to tell me what is wrong." He questioned as he moved his hands over Naozumi's as they lay over his lower abdomen.

"The pain, it won't stop please make it stop please." He whimpered out the last sentence before the pain finally went away and this time he knew it was for good.

"Ok Naozumi, I will get a doctor to come and check-." He was cut off by Naozumi's panicked shout, which in the end work Riki.

"NO, no I'm ok now you don't have to worry; I think it's just something I ate earlier. Just come back to bed and lets sleep." His quite voice soothed both of the worried men as they laid back down on each side of him and took him into both of their arms. Iason both him and Riki because he was so large.

"Good night my pets and in the morning, Naozumi we will talk about what happened tonight so just rest for now." His soft voce quickly followed both of his pets into sleep.

**A/N: ok so please let me know what you guys think and please post anything that you really really want to see. I will pick at least three out of the suggestions and then we will vote. I hope you enjoyed and remember the yaoi scene was curtsey of Kirea27 from her "The Midnight Bloodline" story which is on my favorite story list. Its great people so you should go read it. The adult version is on . enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok so I don't have shit for reviews and that tells me people aren't really interested in chapter 7, but I just thought of something, that some of you might be waiting until the story is complete too actually read anymore. I like to do that also so I won't worry too much at lack of hits and reviews on this story. If you like it then you like it if you don't then don't read it. **

**Ok so if any of you have not guessed quite yet that this story is now upgraded from just plain old M to NC17 then you will figure it out after this chapter. By the way be proud of me the yaoi in this chapter is of my own writing. Yeah me I am a super pervert my new official name if ero-bookfan86 and you shall bow down to my yaoiness. Hehe, just went a little crazy there, anyway,(I love that word) anyway on with the rest of the A/N.**

**Ok for some reason I keep forgetting the disclaimer so here it goes: I don't own shit so don't sue.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter has finally won the war but at a great cost to everyone involved. The deaths of so many have the gods themselves in great pain and so to make up for their costly mistake they choose one soul to start over. They choose Harry Potter, after saying yes he has his memories removed and he is placed in the burning rubble of a burning army bunker. The men before him were important to him but he didn't know why. All he knew is that if they died then so would he.

**Ok I have to put this up, This chapter will be slightly confusing but I tried to make it as simple as possible but I couldn't so I gave you a little key at the end of the chapter so if you are confused read the key and you will figure it out. **

**Also in my story the Mongrel race has long lives due to many different things, it all boils down to the fact that I want them to be. Anyway, the blondies are also long lived but that is if they are not killed off and before they were made invincible by Jupiter they could be killed. **

_He was confused, where was he, this wasn't his room_, Naozumi thought to himself as he watched the black canopy above his head. He jolted when he felt a hand start to move from his lower abdomen up to his nipples and start to pinch them he flinched and moaned before he remembered what happened. Whimpering he tried to move away from the stimulating hand while it started to earnestly working on his over sensitive nipples.

"SShh, Naozumi your fine, your safe here with us now and no one will ever take you away from us." Iason stated as he started to maneuver himself over the slightly struggling Naozumi; however, with his past experience with Riki he quickly had Naozumi writhing for a completely different reason.

The pleasurable fog blanking Naozumi's mind was pierced when he felt Iason lift his legs and remove something that made him moan, no wonder his back side was sore, he had a plug in all night.

"Don't worry Naozumi, this one was the smallest one we have, I will slowly get you used the larger ones so that you can take me easier." Iason reassured as he smeared some lube from the bedside table, although he didn't need so much because the plug had trapped all of the cum from last nights activates inside him all night.

Riki woke to the low moans of their new mongrel pet as Iason pushed his massive length into the still tight hole. Realizing he wanted in on some action Riki quickly got onto his hands and knees and started to play with Naozumi's leaking prick, feeling adventurous he quickly moved his mouth closer and lapped at the precum leaking out of his tip.

When Naozumi felt Riki's tongue on him he arched his back and let out a scream. The overload on his senses was one he almost couldn't take. Especially when Iason's massive length and width was piercing him with quick thrusts. He felt as full as he did last night except for the difference was that he was already stretched and lubed more so than last night.

On Iason's next thrust he hit something that had Naozumi shuddering to completion inside Riki's mouth.

Iason didn't last long after Naozumi came, due to his tight sheath clenching and unclenching around him. He came deep inside his pet and quickly pulled out only to replace himself with a larger plug.

He knew he would still be in the mood so he moved to the now awake Riki who was about to wipe the cum he couldn't swallow off of his face when his hands were grabbed and Iason took two of his own fingers and gathered as much as he could then gently pushing Riki to his knees he spread his cheeks and plunged his fingers into his first pets tight hole.

Riki didn't have to wear a plug seeing as he was not a new to the game as Naozumi was. When Iason's finger roughly breached his hole he moaned and pressed back into those fingers, he liked it rough, with Naozumi's cum lubing him Iason quickly thrust inside and immediately hit Riki's sweet spot.

Naozumi watched in fascination as Iason and Riki made love right beside his depleted body. He was so fascinated he didn't notice the green light make its way over to the boy having his ass pounded roughly by his master.

Riki was in heaven; with each thrust Iason hit that one spots inside of him that could always melt him. He was already so turned on that it didn't take but a few minutes before he was blowing his load all over the gray silk sheets. With Iason not far behind, with Riki's muscle movements he was quickly releasing deeply inside his lover.

Each person in the bed was so caught up with the sexual stimulation that no one noticed the green light centering in each pets lower abdomen, where on a women one would find the ovaries.

"Ok so let's all get dressed and move to the kitchen so that Daryl can fix us some food before we move into the discussion. Oh and Naozumi you are to wear that plug as much as possible ok." Iason spoke mater of factly as he removed himself from the panting Riki and made his way to the bathroom.

They heard the sound of running water before he came back and quickly wiped the cum leaking out of Riki up before it made even more of a mess, he wiped Naozumi's private area down with Naozumi blushing the whole time. When he was done with the front he lifted one of his legs and got any cum that leaked before the plug was placed inside.

"Oh and don't try and push it out because after your shower I will be placing a chastity belt on you. So you two need to go take a shower, Riki help him I don't think he can walk properly, and when you are done we will have a nice long discussion about what happened yesterday morning."

As Iason left the room the two looked at each other while resting and letting their bodies gather some energy. Riki suddenly started then grabbed his stomach, moaning he rolled to his side and started to sweat

"Riki are you all right," Naozumi started to get up but was forced to lay back down when his back hurt so much he couldn't move.

"I am fine just feels like someone is messing with my insides right now." His pain edged away and he uncurled himself. He noticed that Naozumi was splayed out and he got hard quick at the debauched look he was wearing. However he knew they didn't have time for any fun due to the fact that Iason would come looking for them in about 10 minutes if he didn't hear the shower going.

"Come on Naozumi, we have to take a shower and I have to help you learn how to clean yourself."

Even if Riki was a mongrel pet he was still very strong and he easily picked the smaller male up without even a grunt.

Naozumi really needed to eat a little more, they made their way to the bathroom and Riki sat Naozumi on one of the plush chairs off to the side. His moan however had him helping him stand remembering the plug.

"Sorry I forgot about the plug, since it has been quite a while since I had to wear one. Ok so I am just going to start the water and get you ready to be cleaned out, after this I expect you might want to do the cleaning part on your own. Wait here."

Naozumi waited in once spot gripping the back of the chair until his fingers were white. His back was so sore and the plug had rubbed his pleasure spot when he sat down. He knew he was not going to get used to this.

"Ok hold on to me and we will get you cleaned up." Riki said as he helped him to the shower.

What followed was acquard and embarrassing, but on the plus side he talked Riki into trying to convince Iason to let him keep the plug out.

He was happily dressed and eating breakfast plug free when they began the conversation that would explain why he woke up to someone having sex with his unconscious body.

"Naozumi, you are now our submissive pet, and I know you have a few questions so please ask away. Seeing as you are now awake we have a meeting with Jupiter to be to shortly." Iason cut thought the silence at the table with his brutal statement.

"W-well, how am I a pet if I never signed a contract, first of all? Secondly-um- why didn't you even wait for me to wake up before you consummated a contract that I didn't know anything about. How could you do...?" He stopped his emotions were getting out of control, his eyes leaked at the believed betrayal of his trust and stolen innocence's. He continued as soon as his emotions were not a threat.

"How could you do that to me I thought you guys like me even if it was a little." He was cut off at the feeling of arms wrapping themselves around his crying form.

"Oh my little Naozumi, don't cry, I am so sorry if you are so confused and you feel if we betrayed you. However if you calm down I will tell you why I did it the way I had too." Iason soothed the crying pet and mentioned for Riki to move back to his seat. Picking up the still crying boy he sat back in his chair and began his explanation.

"All right in order for me to explain what happened and why I have to give you a little background information on why it happened in the first place. First I am going to give you a little information about this planet. Amoi is an old planet who has seen the rise and fall of many different civilizations, however about 2000 years ago the last native civilization fell to a massive civil war that took out most of the inhabitants' and any technology was lost to the people that did survive. Now the remaining people rebuilt to the best of their ability but any knowledge was lost and they soon became cave dwellers and were violent war loving people. The native people warred and lived in caves for about 1600 years before the planet was found and charted by ship full of exiles from the planet earth. They landed near the once standing bunker known as Dana Bahn," at their looks he chuckled and sighed at the loss of the piece of history, and the memorial of a Beloved Child, all because of one lousy mongrel who couldn't take no for an answer. Little shit they were still looking for him.

"Yes Dana Bahn was where the Blondie race all began, and where Jupiter was born but we will be getting to that soon. Now the when the ships people met the cave dwellers they gave them a name, a name that reminded them of a wild group of dogs back on earth, ones that they would catch and experiment on, they became known as mongrels"

At Riki's shocked expression he explained a little more, "Yes Riki your people were originally from this planet. In fact they were the only survivors of the war that they themselves started a war that was against the rest of the planet, yes even when they had technology they didn't get enough of violence. Now the group of exiles settled at Dana Bahn and lived between the ship and the once proud bunker. For 200 years before anything major happened. However they learned the history from information hidden within the bunker. It belonged to a race of people opposing the mongrels, and they told the whole story. This caused the scientist, for that is what most of them were, to take precautions and build a group of androids who, in case of attack would subdue the mongrels living near the base. This was a good thing because a few days later they were attacked, and some technology was stolen. Soon after that they programmed the androids to subdue the mongrels nearby to make sure that they were not attacked again. However during the attack they found out that the mongrels were stronger, faster, and more agile then the scientist and this caused more problems because they started to periodically kidnap some of the mongrels and experiment on them."

Deciding that the conversation was going to be a long one he set Naozumi on his feet and asked if they wanted to move this to the living room. Mentioning Daryl to bring some refreshments he followed and seated himself between Riki and Naozumi. He continued where he left off as soon as they were all settled.

"While this was going on one of the Head scientist started on a project, a machine that could build a corporal body out of nano technology and function like a real human. He was successful after about the 25th try. Jupiter was born 350 years ago; he then programmed her to lead when he was not longer around. I was 50 years before anything happened, during that time the scientist started to create DNA for a more diverse and stronger race, one that could easily over power the mongrels, and it was peaceful. However their peace didn't last long because you see around 10 years after Jupiter's birth a small boy had escaped and ran, they never even bothered to look for him due to the fact that he had had an experimental drug introduced into his system and they didn't give him long to live after he left. They didn't think about how versatile the mongrels were. Well the boy had gone crazy while in captivity seeing as he was in for about 5 years before he escaped, well he was just sane enough to form a rebellion, but no one thought anything of it because this was a group of barbaric cave dwelling beings who didn't know anything about technology. This was their first mistake, because the mongrels may not have had technology like they had but they had a very effective explosive that would destroy half of Dana Bahn if given the chance. However they didn't want that so they only destroyed a third of it to get to what they needed. This attach killed quite a few people and caused the rest to take the ship and leave, going back into space and leaving the rest on earth."

"There were only 4 scientists left and they didn't have long left, seeing this head scientist that had created Jupiter reprogrammed her. He was pissed for what they had done to all of the research destroyed in their petty little squabble, and so he reprogrammed her to subjugate the rest of the population inhabiting the planet namely the mongrels. Jupiter didn't want that to happen but it was her new programming and she could not keep it from happening. The scientist died soon after that and Jupiter started to create a new race of people. This was 200 years ago, now my ancestors were not what we are now, Jupiter wanted to live as peacefully as possible so she made the Blondie race as strong as the mongrel race with a sub race come to be known as pets and workers. Jupiter is first and foremost a female no matter what her programming says, so she creates a beloved child from the DNA stored in her memory banks that is written to be her know DNA in her corporal form. When she creates these beloved children she uses her DNA and that of the fallen scientist, who was the base for the blondie race. Her very first Daughter was called Aareana, and she was not just the beloved of Jupiter, she was the beloved of the entire Blondie, pet, and worker races. She was kind, soft spoken and she was perfect, in every way, shape, and form. My sister was one that anyone would love," at their shocked faces he chuckled and continued.

"Yes I am a Beloved Child of Jupiter; we always become the leader under Jupiter. Anyway as I was saying, anyone would fall in love with Aareana and someone did. It was the crazed leader of the mongrel rebellion, and he was willing to do anything to have her. One day she was on her way home from a meeting and her envoy was attacked. She was taken but found before anything could happen but it was a close call and it was then that mother got very very protective of all of her children. You see it had been 50 years since the creation of the Blondies and almost all of them had been whipped out. It was the attack on her daughter that was the last straw for Jupiter and she stared to recreate the Blondie's."

"She knew she couldn't do anything about the Blondies currently living, so she just stared over. However it was while the creation processes was underway that she lost her beloved Daughter. Once again her envoy was attacked and once again she was taken however they never found her and after that Jupiter finally gave into her override programming. She would subdue the race of mongrels if it was the last thing she would do. It was only later that thing had gotten out of control. She not only took out most of the mongrel race but she started the cast system and introduced the Furniture. It was 100 years ago that she finally got the revenge that she wanted against the leader of the Mongrel rebellion, he was caught and made an example of, for most of the rebellion this was the breaking point and they quite while there was some left."

"They let the continuation of their race come before freedom. However not all of them gave up and there was still a small fraction of Mongrels who rebelled against Jupiter. It was by this time that the city of Tanagura had already been built for about 150 years and everyone was settled in. The uses of the Ruins were no long aloud seeing as Jupiter didn't want a reminder of what happened there. However it was still under use. We just didn't know it, because 18 years ago a sleeper program went off and when we went to check we found the dead body of her Beloved Daughter who had disappeared. We found evidence of a child being born and put into stases alongside his mother, we found evidence that the child was mongrel child but that was about it. It was not until 3 years ago that we discovered who the child was. It was when a Beloved child took a pet, and one that had never bothered with a pet before."

He stopped to watch the reaction on Riki's face when he figured it out; his reaction was one of disbelief and anger.

"You have got to be shitin' me, no fucking way am I the child of some rapist and a Beloved child of Jupiter there just ain't no fuckin' way. I mean come on that guy died like 50 years ago, their just aint no way. I mean come on that would make me at least over 30 and I just turned 18 you know this Iason. You fucked me so hard that I couldn't sit for the rest of the day." Riki was up and pacing in a circle before Iason got up and wrapped his arms around him to comfort and calm him.

"I know Riki calm down; I have already explained that the sleeper program went off 18 years ago. Well what I didn't mention was that there were stases pods; they were programmed to sleep a couple of hundred years. Our theory was that he purposely put her in one so that she couldn't escape, waking her periodically to rape her and after she got pregnant with his child he left her in their so that you were not born for about 10 years before he was killed. You were put in a stases pod next to hers but even by then the Ruins of Dana Bahn were really old and had taken some heavy damage. A section of wall collapsed destroying the computer keeping you guys alive. By shear dumb luck you got out but she was killed. We think that you were so disoriented that you didn't even notice the other pod and wandered out to where you were found by some stranger and dropped off at the home."

He directed Riki back down to the couch, as he looked at the other occupants of the room he noticed that Riki was not the only one in shock. Daryl grew up in the city and he knew exactly who Aareana was, they all grew up with stories about her, and here he was sitting across from the only blood child she got to have.

After it was discovered that she had gotten pregnant Jupiter had all of the blondies go through a procedure that removed the ability to have children. She couldn't stand the thought of any of her children going through that.

Iason must have picked up on his line of thought because he commented on it.

"Yes she did Daryl," at the questioning look from the other two he elaborated. "When Jupiter discovered that Aareana was forced and then had a child she couldn't stand the thought of any of her other children either having that happen to them or doing that to someone else so she made us go through a procedure to removed the gene that created live sperm. We were no longer able to have children."

At their shocked and horrified looks he sighed and then continued with the reason for the back round explanation. Riki had calmed down and settled on the fact that he had parents and one of them was a crazy and horrible man.

"Before we were even talking about contracts, in fact before you were even completely healed or even awake I knew you were meant to be ours, our little innocence. When you woke up and healed Daryl like you did, I had no choice but to report it to Jupiter. As she had been looking for a way to fix the mistakes she had made when coming up with the cast system. At the time she was heartbroken at losing her loved one, and angry at the entire any race that wasn't there to take her place. Anyway when you healed Daryl it made Jupiter realize the mistakes she had made were able to be fixed. She had started to plan fixing everything when Riki showed up, she remembered that her daughter would be angry and horrified at what she had done and she star4ted to take the steps to fix the problems. Only we knew that fixing the servants would be something that she couldn't do. No one could, so when you came along Naozumi she implemented her plans." He paused and picked Naozumi up and put him in his lap then continued

"When the scientist called and started to demand access to you, and were denied we knew we would have trouble on our hands, then after what that bitch did I knew that we had to keep you from even meeting anyone and choosing. I took the choice away because I didn't want you gone, and I didn't want you hurt. You remember when you signed the release form for the hospital. Well they weren't release form they were the contract, and what happened last night was legalizing the contract. I understand if you are angry but I was not going to let you go."

His tone of voice scared Naozumi but he swallowed and gathered his courage and asked about the contract.

"But I thought I had to go through and we had to agree on what we wanted." He asked timidly.

"Yes, I realized that so you remember when I had you read Riki's contract," at his nod he continued with his explanation. "Well I asked you how you felt about that and you admitted that you agreed with most of it, I asked you what you didn't agree on and you told me. It was then that we worked out your contract, now it is legal and binding. If you have any questions then ask away but I will never let you go Naozumi and I recommend that you get used to living here with us and get used to the sex because it will happen every day and every night." With those words he sat Naozumi back on the couch and made his way back to the room. When he returned he was carrying a slightly larger plug and it was already lubed. He moved back to Naozumi and mentioned for him to stand up.

At the realization that he was going to have that thing put back into him with people watching he turned to run back to his old room forgetting that Riki was behind him. He remembered when he ran into a slight smaller chest then Iason's and had a strong pair of arms wrap around him trapping his arms.

Whimpering he squirmed while listening to the words being spoken through the fear in his mind.

"Daryl please leave the room," which made him feel only slightly better, but he about cried at Riki's words.

"Naozumi I really don't think you should struggle. You belong to us now and that won't change," he stopped listening when he felt Iason tug his loose pants down and part his cheeks his face heated up with embarrassment and pleasure when he felt Iason start to rub some lube from his fingers into his hole before stretching him somewhat. When he felt the plug start to enter him he started to squirm against Riki. The still wasn't used to having thing inside his body so even with the lube and stretching the plug burned the whole way in.

"Relax Naozumi if you keep gripping it then it will be painful," Riki stated as he rubbed his back in soothing circles. His body relaxed slightly and before he could react the plug was plunged all the way, nicking his prostrate on the way. With a yelp he thrust forward to get away from the pleasure only to realize that Riki was as hard as a rock against his belly.

Riki chuckled when Naozumi froze when he felt his member pushing against him, he just continued to rub his back on soothing circles while Iason prepared the chastity belt, he felt Naozumi jolt forward when Iason pulled his hips back to wrap the belt around his hips. The buckle was situated in the back making it hard for the pet wearing it to reach it and remove it.

When Naozumi mewed because of Iason situating his cock and balls thought he hoop he almost lost the battle with his laughter, Naozumi's reactions were just so funny, even at a time when he wanted to lay the pet down on the couch and slam into his tight heat repeatedly. When he was done with the font he brought the thin strip of leather in between his cheeks effectively trapping the plug inside the pet, he stopped rubbing his back and tilted his head toward him and grabbed a quick soul wrenching kiss before having him pulled out of his arms and into Iason's

Iason grabbed the little pet after he was done with the belt and trapped Naozumi's lips with his own. He reached around and slid his fingers between his cheeks and pressed the plug deeper into the tight heat surrounding it.

He let Naozumi go and chuckled at how he fell onto the couch only to moan when the action caused the plug to jolt his pleasure button. Moaning to himself he checked his watch and thanked god that he had gotten up early. They still had a meeting to go to.

Reaching down he pulled Naozumi up and reached down for his pants which he quickly pulled up. Smacking his bottom he told the two it was time for the meeting.

"Ok you two lets go, we have a meeting to go to with Jupiter, she wants to talk to you Riki about your parentage and what it means now that she will be exposing it.

**A/N: Ok so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you all liked it so much that you review and tell me how much you enjoyed it. I have included a timeline that will hopefully clear up any confusion that people have. I hope you enjoyed the yaoi and the twists and in the next chapter will be the meeting and it will be the long awaited pet show. I don't know if I want to include someone else in on the little scene between Riki and Naozumi but I any of you would enjoy that then let me know. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX TIMELINE XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ok so here is a time line for all of you to follow in case you got confuse with the explanations. **

**2000 years from current date was the destruction of the Races in habiting the planet of Amoi, all but one died out. **

**1600 Years from current date, worth of warring with other clans and barbaric behavior**

**400 years ago the Planet was discovered and settled by a group of exiled factions from the planet earth**

**350 years ago Jupiter was born and programmed to lead any race that was created after that date in time. This means it was 50 years after the settling of the planet that she was born.**

**200 years ago The head scientist was killed and all other Races were born. This includes: Blondies, pets, and workers. **

**175 years ago a new Mongrel Rebellion starts up and a new leader takes over. **

**150 years ago Jupiter's Daughter was kidnapped and never seen again, this brings about the reprogramming in the DNA of the Blondies, and the complete control of the mongrel race, with the exception of the rebellion. Tanagura was built and Dana Bahn was closed down. After that the mongrel leader moved his base to the bunker and put Aareana into stases. **

**100 years ago he got her pregnant and put her in stases until she had the baby 40 years after getting pregnant. The mongrel leader put the baby in stases. **

**50 years ago the mongrel leader was killed.**

**18 years ago a sleeper program goes off at Dana Bahn they investigate and find the dead body of Aareana and an empty pod. **

**3 years ago, Iason takes Riki as a pet and Jupiter discovers who he really is. **

**Ok so some more explanations' for all. I made up the stases pods because I didn't want Riki to be born so long ago but his mother did need to be born so long ago, it's part of the story. Ok the stases pods can change the development rate to go slower, not faster, and he put her in there because he wanted her to live a long time. I am sorry if it is so confusing but I don't know how to write it any differently. If there are any question then post me and I will answer them for you. So I hope you enjoyed the story and please review I mean come on I only got 4 reviews on the last chapter and it is a little discouraging. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Time for another author's note, and let's began with a rant about the lack of reviews. I mean come on people. I know some of you are writers and you know how frustrating getting no reviews can get. Now let's continue on to the Thank you note for all those who have reviewed. I very much appreciate you taking your time and writing me a review even though I am pretty sure you are very busy.**

**Now I know that my updates have gone through the roof for the last month but that is because I have found myself working a night position and I find I have time to actually do so. Now here is the problem, they are trying to get rid of my position, which sucks balls because frankly I don't want to find another job. So hope and pray that I don't lose this job because if I do then the updates will go down. **

**Ok so let's began with the basic warnings.**

**I don't own the characters in this story.**

**This story has been upgraded from Rated M to Rated NC17 because of the hard core sex and cussing, I will most likely put a little gore in their in one or two of the chapters, so I am being cautious. **

**Now that should be sufficient warnings if I am flamed because you decide to skip the warnings and my story is kicked off of this site I will be mad. READ THE WARNINGS. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please if you do REVIEW.**

****

The building dedicated to Jupiter was one of grandeur, wealth, and safety. Its rounded walls were made out of the purest white marble he had ever seen, well that he could remember anyway. It had pure black gold veins running through the white marble while the widows was a black marble veined with obviously pure yellow gold. Amoi may not have been a very prosperous planet teaming with animal and plant life, but the minerals found on the planet kept it prosperous in many other ways.

The door was made of platinum engraved with the 2 dimensional likenesses of Jupiter and another woman. He glanced at Iason so he could ask him who the other woman was.

At Naozumi's questioning look at the other figure Iason spoke up. "The other engraving is of my sister Aareana." He didn't go any further letting Naozumi continue his inspection of the building.

Now the windows were obviously a safety issue and he was curious so he asked Iason about them.

"Iason, why do they use glass, it won't keep anything out of there is an attack."

Iason chuckled and elaborated. "No the windows are not made of glass; they are made of the hardest substance in the known universe, and one of Amoi's main trades. We are known as one of the richest in minerals and if you take a small walk outside the city you will find that substance littering the ground like gravel. The people of earth call them diamonds; we just call them worthless, well money wise to us anyway. The export demand on them is outrageous with Earth as the biggest buyer. However we only export a certain amount, it keeps the money flow even and Earth still gets to keep such high prices on products made by it. The windows are made of this diamond substance, because even if it is still not worth that much, it is still the hardest substance, that and it is quite nice to look at. In fact every window in our building and any other blondie living quarter are made of the same substance."

After the brief lesson Naozumi was taken through the door, seeing as he was done examining the building. The trip to where they were meeting Jupiter was one of long strides beside Iason. Naozumi tried not to move so much seeing as each step made the plug rub against his prostrate.

When they reached a door made of imported oak wood Naozumi bumped into Iason's back, not noticing he was stopped. His moan brought a chuckle from the person standing in front of Iason.

"Already training your pet Iason? That's great news seeing as you only have a week to have him suitably trained for the show. Remember, you may have him only having contact with Riki but sooner or later the officials will find a way to have him shared. Especially seeing as he is even more sought after then Riki is right now. So you will have a struggle on your hands when it comes to keeping him from being contracted out.

Jupiter's voice carried a light laughter in it; although, it didn't carry a laughter that was meant to offend.

"You know that that will never come to pass Jupiter, unless he wishes for it." Iason's smooth voice didn't betray his inner anger at her words, seeing as he knew she was right.

"Yes, well if we could move into the room we can commence with the meeting." Jupiter's voice once again carried laughter at her son's obviously hidden anger.

The room was just like the rest of the building, and it showed Jupiter's obvious like for creature comforts and luxuries. The carpet was a deep blue with light blue swirled throughout; the walls were a bright green with strips of a barely noticeable lighter shade every other foot or so.

The far wall was completely made of diamond glass and took up the entire wall. These people must love their light because most of the buildings had three walls with the fourth being the windows, Naozumi thought, although he was not objecting, he could feel the light being absorbed into his body giving him energy.

When he went to sit in one of the overstuffed couches he was jerked toward Iason and ended up on one of his hard knees moaning as the plug yet again massaged his prostrate, causing him to moan and try to relieve some of the pressure.

"Iason please stop playing with your new pet you have all week to do so. I want to talk to my son, grandson, and new pet; we have a lot to discuss. For one the pet show coming up and how that is going to go. Then we also have a lot of scientist to snoop out and if you remember correctly you have a mongrel that you have to catch, which reminds me, we have some information on his current whereabouts."

That got two of the occupants' complete attention, and made Iason put his new pet on his own chair, and with a sigh of relief Naozumi focused on the conversation.

"Tell me everything," Iason demanded.

"You found Guy?" Riki asked with no small amount of anger lacing his voice.

"Calm down you two, don't you think we should be explaining the situation to the new member of your little family."

At this the two others took in the look of confusion on Naozumi's face and Riki ducked his head in a little while Iason sighed in realization that the information that he wanted would have to wait.

Riki realized that he would have to tell his part first seeing as he knew the situation better than the others, even if Guy had tried to only really kill Iason not Riki.

"Here on this planet, orphan kids are placed in a type of group home," he snorted at his own words then corrected himself. "Correction, more like a jail for those who had the audacity to actually lose their parents, and no Jupiter I am not angry with you. You have very little controlee over the slums where I was. Now in these particular factories, let's call them, you are placed with bond mates. Your bond mate is the person who would most likely react well with and grow to love, this was the only good thing that the factories did for us. Now this does not mean that you and your bond mate are the only ones to a room, no that would be a luxury, and that was something that we didn't get. No a bond mate was the person you shared a bed with, so you really got to know that person. I won't lie and pretend that I never loved Guy, we did love each other."

At Iason's glare in his direction he stressed his words.

"I said loved, pass tense Iason, I am not going to pretend that what we had never happened even if it benefits' our relationship. I loved Guy, you have to remember that in the slums you don't have much so what you do have you form an attachment to. I loved Guy because he was the only thing I actually had and grew up with. However I loved him, I no longer have any feeling for him but pent up rage. I will kill him when the time comes, Iason you will not gainsay me in this." Riki stated before Iason could form any type of argument.

The look on Iason's face told him that he had no intention of letting his pet kill the mongrel, until he really thought about it. It would be perfect revenge, the last thing that pathetic little bug would see would be his old lover's eyes staring into his with nothing but pure rage.

"Fine but I will be right beside you when you d so, I want the pleasure of seeing his face."

Riki's face would have scared even him if he was not a blondie, and he didn't know who the look was aimed at. He was laughing on the inside when Jupiter interrupted them

"Ok so we decide who was going to kill the little rat, but you still have to tell Naozumi why you want to kill him in the first place."

Riki's face never changed but he continued with the explanation. "Well we were bond mates; however, after Iason kidnapped me," Riki smirked at Iason and took great joy in his hidden discomfort. "Yes Iason kidnapped me and held me for three years before letting me go free for a year, I fell back into my old group; however, I didn't start sleeping with Guy, we just hung out. Everything was going smooth until a little snitch in the group sold us out and I was once again a pet of Iason's. Guy didn't take it so well, he kidnapped me and took off the pet ring, and you know where my pet ring is. Now this is important for you to remember, the only person who can remove a pet ring is the person who put it on in the first place. So needless to say Guy cut off my manly parts, which is why I will be killing him."

Iason then told him what Guy had done to lure him to Dana Bahn.

"I followed the signal on Riki's pet ring, and arrived at Dana Bahn, when I arrived there all I found was that filthy mongrel Guy, we talked for a few. Then he takes out a box and places it on the table. I open it to find Riki's pet ring, at this I knew what had happened. I was filled with rage at the loss of my beloved pet, and nearly killed Guy by the time Riki showed up and begged that I spare Guy's life."

At that last part Riki snorted, "you were about to take away my right to castrate and then kill that bastard after what he did to me, I was thinking about killing him later until your legs were blown off."

"Ah yes, the part where everything goes to hell in a hand basket," commented Jupiter not even trying to hide the fear and anger in her voice. "That little bastard almost cost me the life of my beloved children. Again, a mongrel has caused harm to my people; I will not stand for it any longer."

"Jupiter you have already taken steps to insure the survival of your people. We now have complete control over the slums; the mongrel race will no longer trouble us." Iason jumped in before she could get going on her rampage.

"Ok so let's get on with the story, well actually that was about it, you showed up shortly after I dragged Guy to safety, insuring that I could kill him later. I didn't plan on not being able to drag Iason to safety also, so I went back to get him; however we were blocked in by an explosion and then I passed out. That's when you showed up, and saved us."

"Ok so Naozumi now knows the story, will you please tell us that little bit of information?" Iason gritted out, he didn't really like to be reminded that he couldn't protect his beloved in his time of need.

"Ah yes, his whereabouts', we captured a member of his last gang and toughly questioned him," the message was plane, tortured his ass. "He gave us some useful information. It seems the factory that you were previously placed in closed in and it was their headquarters before Riki came back, the switched places because they wanted him in a place they could watch him and not give any new information away. Guy may have once loved you but he sure didn't trust you. As soon as they heard you were back they moved their operation to a previously used and abandoned head quarter that you did know. It seems they decided t move back after the snitch ousted you, and then you disappeared yet again."

Riki's eyes gleamed with suppressed revenge, "Well well well, looks like Guy aint that smart because if he remembered correctly then he would know that I was there longer then he was and I knew that place like the back of my hand, I had tunnels out of that place that no one knew about, because I made sure it was hidden each and every time. I checked the tunnels every year that I lived in the slums, a couple of them have caved in which is to be expected but the one that was the hardest to find is still open."

"How do you know this, the last time you could have possibly checked would have been at least 4 years ago?" Jupiter questioned.

"No when Iason released me for the year it took about a month for me to show up and connect with Guy. I was scoping out my old dives, making sure they were still assessable in case of emergency. I knew someone had been visiting the old factories, but I didn't know who it was. I didn't want to show myself until I was ready; I knew Guy hadn't been at the old headquarters for quite some time because I was there, I just didn't know where they were hiding."

"Well if you knew someone was in the factories why didn't you bring up the potential of them being their?" Jupiter questioned with a slight irritation lacing her voice.

"Because if you remember, I said I didn't know who was hanging out there, and I may now be a pet but if things went sour yet again, I had a place to run to. That and I ain't no snitch, that is one thing that will get you offed real quick. In fact the snitch in the last group didn't last too long as a brainless pet did he?"

At Riki's evil look Jupiter knew who had killed Darian's pet, chuckling at this information, she looked at Iason.

"You have your hands full don't you, oh and you know you will be sending reparation to Darian for this."

"Yes I knew this a while ago, which is why Darian now had a new pet; I am not oblivious to the inner workings of the gangs of the slums. Now on with the information, I want to know if he is there or not, if so then we will be leaving shortly to rid ourselves of our little problem."

"No right now we have more worrisome thing to worry about, like the fact that the more troublesome scientist have gone underground, meaning they are coming after Naozumi, that and we have a meeting tomorrow with the rest of your brothers." She sighed at his sharp gaze. "No Iason it is not about anything more than a couple of thing I need to go over, new rules, and regulations for the pets protection, the running of the slums and maybe an organized gang or two that we need to put down. No all we have left to worry about now is revenge on that mongrel and getting rid of the scientist and their nefarious plans. So since we have now gone over the issues, Riki I want to hear about what has not been said, I know about all of the facts from the factory now, I want to know what happened after you left."

What followed was not very long, which was not surprising considering Riki was only 18. The stories he told made Jupiter laugh, cry, and swear revenge on those who had harmed her grandson.

"I am sorry Riki, that you have had such a hard life, if only I had known sooner what had happened. We only just figured it out and you were Iason's pet by the, it was legal and binding, that and I had hoped you were better off with Iason then in the slums, even if your freedom was gone. I am sorry I was thinking of your safety rather than your wants or needs.

"I am actually glad that Iason took me, I may have rebelled but now I realize that he actually kept me sane. Before I was taken, I was falling into depression, the slums were getting me down and Guy could no longer help. No I will always be grateful for some of the manonety of surviving the slums being taken away. I will however get my revenge someday on you Iason, so you should wipe that smirk off of your face." 

Iason didn't stop smirking; he was never going to let Riki live this one down.

"Ok well now that I have had a chance to talk with my grandson, you can leave; I know I am hungry right now so I can imagine that you are too. So Iason go bang your pets into next week and I will see you tomorrow." Jupiter laughed at Naozumi's blush, Riki's glare, and Iason's smirk as she walked out the door.

"Well you two you heard her I need to bang you two into next week, so let's get home and get too it." His smirk got bigger as he dodged a throw pillow thrown by none other than his beloved Riki.

"Now now Riki weren't you just telling Jupiter that you were grateful for my advances."

"You're never going to let me live that one down are you?"

"Never, now let's get you two home and get some food, Naozumi too thin as it is and I want some meat on his bones."

"Hey it not my fault that my aunt and uncle didn't like to feed a freak like me." Came a short but automatic response

At the shocked looks he got he wondered at what he said, as he realized he remembered something even if he could not remember it any longer he paled at what was said.

"Naozumi is there something you want to tells us, like where that came from." Riki questioned softly, afraid he might scare the smaller teen.

"I don't even remember what I said so I don't think I can explain it. I'm sorry, maybe I'll remember it later, can we go now I would like to lay down I dizzy and a little uncomfortable."

Iason immediately picked Naozumi up and they left the building. Later on after they had eaten and Naozumi excused himself to bed, Iason brought up a subject that they were both wondering about.

"That comment said more then he realized, I don't think I want Naozumi remembering anything about his past."

Iason was quite for a minute before responding, "I don't really think that he will be remembering anything else, it was an automatic response, like he had been saying it to someone else and not even thinking about it. It must have been subconscious on his part but frankly I am worried that that means he was abused growing up and not just mentally but physically." 

Riki glanced to the door Naozumi had gone through and moved to sit closer to Iason.

"I am afraid for him, he had those scientists after him and frankly Guy is small compared to them. They are more worrisome then Jupiter let on, I know she is hiding something, I can feel it."

"Your are correct in you assumption, the meeting tomorrow is to find out more about them and I know something will be divulged. I will let you know as soon as the meeting is over."

"Thanks Iason, let's get to bed, I am tired and sore from this morning's activities."

**A/N: Ok so I didn't realize that if Iason is Jupiter son and Riki is her grandson then there would be incest, but then I said to myself no blood relations, which will have to be explained in some later chapters. **

**That and I am really REALLY sorry it took me so long to update, this chapter is one I have been struggling with for months, I didn't know what I wanted to put in it and it had been so long since the last chapter that I forgot what I have already put in the others chapter, so that I don't repeat or contradict myself, I feel I may have done so. If so then please tell me and when I am done with the story I will go back through and try and fix my mistakes. I hope you have enjoyed some of the story and I will try and update as soon as I can. Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so I know that this chapter is short but I though it needed to end there, I want to thanks everyone for their Reviews and I will be updating as soon as I can but for right now let's get on with the disclaimers and warnings **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Ai No Kusabi, but if I did Iason and Riki would NEVER have died in the end of the Anime, and Sirius would still be kicking it, Peter would be rotting, Cedric would be making more scores against Harry in Quiditch, Fred would be pulling pranks on Dumbledore and No one else would have died, Harry's Aunt and Uncle would be in Jail with Duddiers in Juvy becoming someone's bitch, yes that dress makes you look fat you tub of lard. And Harry would have grown up spoiled by his parents but turning out to be a nice responsible young man. **

**Now on to the warning, this story is RATED NC-17, PEOPLE there is sex, there is YAOI that means male on male on male in this case because it is a threesome, there is mpreg, and last but not last there is cussing not as much as I say in one day but there is still cussing. This warning is there so that no one can turn me in because they didn't see a warning in fact I think I will capitalize all of it so that you get the point.**

**Ok so not that that is out of the way on with the story Please Review and tell me what you think and for those who don't like any of the above warnings mentioned then leave because if you flame me then as someone once said I will use those flames to roast marshmallows over, don't know who said it but it was a great line, anyway like I said not my words READ AND REVIEW and enjoy. **

* * *

With change come an upload of different emotions and frankly Naozumi was loaded with too many emotions. For the last week they had been training him in what to expect when it came to a pet show. Most of it was poise and posturing but then there was the intercourse, and this last week there was lots and lots of sex. To put it bluntly, he was sick of sex right now, his rear end was so sore he didn't feel he could even take the smallest plug they had for him, so thank god that he didn't have to wear it right now.

Now if it was only the sex between the two that made his week as hellish as it had been, no he had been having these strange cramps and since he was still unsure in his relationship with Riki and Iason he didn't mention anything.

So here he was having wild and crazy sex, three times a day with Riki to get ready for the pet show, while only twice a day with Iason, before he left for work, and the kick of it was the whole time he never once use protection.

He was kidding himself if he thought he was pregnant but who knew, he didn't know his past, and this funny green light kept showing up right after sex with both men. A couple time he found Riki bent over with the same cramps and the same green light, and although he confronted him about them he told him that he was alright. He let it go after he realized that if he didn't want to tell Iason about the pain then why would Riki a street tough mongrel want to reveal any other weaknesses' to his master if he couldn't.

The week spent was one of pleasure but also learning, he found out that he had no instinctual knowledge about using any of the electronic devises what so ever; even Riki knew how to use the basic hand scan for entering and leaving the apartment. When he first tried to use it Riki and Iason laughed at him so much he stormed out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom for 3 hours before they could get him to come out, and that only happened because Iason over rode the code for the bathroom and they both pulled his exhausted body out of the bathroom. He had fallen asleep because it was after the meeting with Jupiter and he was sore and exhausted.

No sex and discipline were not the only things done this week, he spent time figuring out how to run the hallow pad. A device that lets you view news, and other events on the outside without having to go out, it was almost as much fun as the Tallow cube, (Made up people I am pulling this stuff out of thin air). He preferred the readers to both though because it was like having thousands of books on one little tablet type thing that read to you seeing as he didn't really know how to read that well. Yet another thing he was going to work on, going to anyway he had a busy schedule right now so that was something that he planned on doing after the pet show.

Although he did intend to make trips around Amoi and see the sites starting in Tanagura, which was yet another thing he would have to do after the pet show. He was already looking up places he could drag the three of them too. Dana Bahn was one of the ruins the wanted to look at, and not just because it was a historic site, was being the operative word, he still had scars from the piece of metal that pierced his back.

Sometimes he would have nightmare about that incident, and wake up with the ghost of remembered pain racking his body.

He supposed it was natural for a person to have nightmare about horrible things in their lives, and since he couldn't remember any of his past before that then that one incident was really the only thing he could have nightmares about.

It was the day before the pet show and he was in the bathroom getting ready for lunch when he felt the world shift around him and the colors fade to black.

Riki was irritated, they had trained all week and they Daryl had made Naozumi's favorite lunch and he was still in the room getting ready. After another minute and his irritation boiled over he marched towards their room and started to yell for being rude when he noticed that he was not in the room at all, stalking sullenly toward the bathroom he noticed that the door was ajar.

The only reason he knew this was unusual was because Naozumi had a thing about privacy especially when he knew he was going to be naked for any amount of time. This made him rush to the bathroom and discover the unconscious form of his new lover.

With a yell to Daryl to call the hospital transport he knelt by the still form and quickly felt for a pulse, finding a quick but week one he started to yell to try and revive the mongrel pet.

It was lucky, he thought, that they had quick transportation because in marched three individuals with uniforms that marked their status as emergency transport for the upper class. He knew that this was not a trick because they had specific chips integrated into their system that the building read before even letting them in.

"Please step aside, sir, and we will handle this." One of the nameless grey men stated as he moved forward to check Naozumi.

Knowing he wasn't good for anything but support from the sidelines he quickly moved out of their way and let them do their jobs.

"What was he doing right before he collapsed?" asked another of the nameless grey men.

"He was getting ready for lunch; today we were going to celebrate his opening in the pet show tomorrow. I found him like this, I was upset because he was late, usually he come on time and lunch was ready for about twenty minutes before I came looking for him."

"Well then that means he has been out for a little less than half an hour, which gives us a much needed time frame. We will need to transport him to the hospital, but I don't think this registers a CIC emergency. However we will still need to quickly get him there, it might not be a CIC emergency right now but it could escalate into one real quickly. His pulse is rapid but week so something is wrong with him. We have an IV started so lets get him moved."

The one that was speaking quickly helped the other two lift Naozumi onto a floating stretcher then started to ask for basic information while they strapped him in and floated him away.

"I need his name and status, if he is a pet his Master's name and status; I need information on any type of biochemical material you have around the flat. You can tell me this on the way to Aareana Memorial."

He was about to start giving the information when Iason walked through the door with a blank look on his face, and while Riki knew it was for the benefit of the nameless grey men he still felt his anger welling up.

However before he could rant at Iason about his lack of concern for Naozumi Iason took control of the situation.

"His name is Naozumi, no last name, he is a mongrel and he is my pet. My name is Iason Mink and I am the leader of Tanagura, under Jupiter's direct orders. My pet is to bet taken care of with the utmost possible care you can provide. You will mark this as a Civilian Intensive Case emergency and get the best doctor you have on his case. Is that understood." Iason coldly stated as he grabbed the hallow vid from the man's hands and pressed his thumb onto the activation square at the bottom. When he did this the vid turned from blue to red and the man quickly affirmed Iason's orders and the men quickly ran after the others as they moved like the devil was on their heels.

When they had left the room Riki quickly moved to follow them, but Iason grabbed his arm and whirled him around to face him.

"What happened?" Iason questioned softly trying not to let his concern show unless one of the men walked back in.

"I found him like that, we have both been having really bad cramps lately but his was worse than mine and I thought he had already told you. He said he would take care of it so I assumed he already had. I was waiting for him to come to lunch and waited twenty minutes after it was ready. Found the bathroom door open and Naozumi lying on the floor, I was so scared he wasn't moving, I had Daryl call the ET's and they were here rather quickly."

Iason was about the grill Riki for more information but was stopped when one of the ET's came back in.

"Mr. Mink sir we are ready, if you would follow us we can get him transported as soon as you are on board." The nervous man stuttered over himself as tried not to piss himself over the look Iason was giving him.

"Yes let's go, pet you will come along, in case Naozumi gets nervous."

It was a statement not a question, and said as coldly as Iason had to be. Jupiter may have lessened some of the strictness of the Master Pet relationship but the public still expected a little decorum when around others.

The trip to the Hospital was nerve racking, and when they got their Iason had to prove how much he could still piss Riki off when he had one of the Doctors check Riki out. The results would be back in two hours seeing as they were processing both his and Naozumi's results.

It was a long two hours and Naozumi was still unconscious.

He could hear muffled voices in the background as the blackness faded from his site; cautiously he took in some air through his nose and immediately knew where he was. The smell of a hospital never changed no matter what planet you were on.

"You can open your eyes now Naozumi, I know your awake."

He heard the calm voice from Iason with a touch of worry only he and a select few would recognize.

Slowly opening his eyes he scanned his surroundings with caution looking for ways of escape for some odd reason.

Riki must have known that look because he commented on it and eased some of the odd worry that he felt gathering in his chest.

"We are fine and there are plenty of escape routes, I should know I have been in this very same room quite a few times myself. We are in a hospital that caters to the upper class and their pets, so don't worry the security in this place is over board." Riki chuckled at the last bit remembering all the times he was caught trying to escape.

"All right now that that is taken care of, you two will sit here and rest while I go and get the doctor in charge of your cases."

Iason didn't look back to see the smiles making fun of his tone, like he was a mother hen or something. Although Riki understood it more than Naozumi did because he was the one to discover his unconscious body laying in the bathroom.

"Naozumi, what happened?" Riki questioned with worry coating his voice.

"I don't know, one minute I was getting ready for lunch and the next I knew everything was going black. That's all I remember, no pain or anything, Oh wait right before I passed out I felt extremely tired, like it was too much to even take a breath."

_Shit_, thought Riki,_ he could have died and there was nothing I could have done._

Naozumi's words hit too close to home for Riki's comfort, he didn't know why but he knew he would lose his mind if anything happened to Naozumi.

He didn't know it but Iason was thinking the same thing about both of his beloved pets.

"Well that explains what I found in both of you, although it doesn't explain how in the hell anything like this has happened in the first place."

A voice coming from the hall woke both men in the room to Iason's returned presence along with the doctors.

"You two have defied any logical scientific facts we have going right now. Not only today but the day you arrived on this planet, Naozumi, you have put fact after fact on the line for being completely disbarred. Now if you would have a seat Mr. Mink I would explain my words and then some." The doctor quickly turned and pushed a button beside the entry way. The Door quickly locked and so did the windows, and then they heard a buzz fill the air Iason and Riki realized it was the sound proof system.

"Ok let me introduce myself first since we are going to be seeing each other quite a bit in the next 6 months, My name is Doctor Zachary Thomas. I specialize in pediatrics for Jupiter's blondies when they are growing up, and while the fetus is in the artificial placenta they may be a mix of DNA from her creator and another scientist among the group that came with him. She didn't survive the trip here but they saved some of her DNA and used her as a build for Jupiter, anyway you will have to get the full details from her. Now on to the problems you two are experiencing."

At this he got up and started pacing, after a few minutes of pacing he sat back down and started up again.

"Now I am trying to find a way to put this as simple but with enough explanation as I can but I seem to not be able to do that so I will just give it to you straight. You two are pregnant."

If Zachary hadn't been a doctor for blondies since the time they are birthed from the AW he would be laughing his ass off right in front of the one person who even made him shiver even if he had spanked his but when he was born. No Iason Mink was not someone one should laugh at, and even he realized that right now was not a time for laughter, right now was a time for deep explanations. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he had none, he was as stumped as they were.

"Explain." That one word carried more meaning coming from Iason then it would from even Jupiter herself. If his explanation was not enough he could very well end up losing his life, or worse his job.

"Well that's kind of hard because frankly Mr. Mink there is no way in hell this should even be happening, Jupiter herself has been striving for something like this for years, before you were even born. No an explanation is not what I have right now, but what I do have is some words of wisdom and warning, but first, CONGRADULATIONS, Mr. Mink, Dark and Mr. Naozumi, you are going to be parents, now I will leave the three of you alone for an hour to ponder your little situation while I scramble for a valid explanation that won't cost me my life."

With that he quickly walked, ran for his life, to the labs to gather all of the information on what in the hell was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile in said labs someone was looking at results that were physically impossible, improbable and highly unlikely but he knew they were not faked, no, they were real and this was why he was still working in this particular lab as it was. No this information was going to get him somewhere and when he revealed it to his benefactors' they would be pleased, after all. They themselves were once Jupiter's top scientist, only to be laid low because she suddenly grew a conscience and denied them the freak to study.

He was a scientist's wet dream and she denied them just because the little freak was her beloved son's new pet.

No he would soon be locked away in the cage he belonged in the cage they had built for him and he would never escape, the child would just be a side benefit that they would exploit from the moment of birth, till the moment they dissected it to find out all of its freaky little secretes.

* * *

**A/N: ok so I think that is enough for today and I hope you all enjoyed my story so far, I am hoping to get 100 reviews before I update again because that would be great but if not then I will not hold the chappy for ransom no I will just put a boring filler about nothing in and then where would you all be. Just kidding just kidding don't get you knickers in a bunch anywho REVIEW. Good night. **

**ALSO I want to THANK ALL of my reviewers so far you are what makes me continue writing unlike some people who abandons there stories, we won't get into that just review and enjoy, BYE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok so I had this chapter all typed out and ready to update but I lost the little thingy I saved it on so I had to redo this, so if there are any discrepancies between some of the things in this chapter and all the other chapters sorry about that but I will fix them at a later date in time. So again sorry about the late update and sorry about any discrepancies you find. Now remember please read and REVIEW.**

* * *

After the doctor left, see ran for his life, Naozumi was looking at Iason like he was about the puke, not surprising because Iason was looking like he wanted to rip the head off of the next person who came through his door.

He was terrified, if he could only be like Riki for once in his life, in fact Riki was yelling at Iason right now.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN THEY FIND OUT, ALL THE FUCKING WORK WE HAVE DONE TO BRING THEM DOWN AND YOU GO AND SCREW IT UP BECAUSE YOU THOUGH WE DIDN'T NEED TO USE PROTECTION. YOU BAS-"

"Riki I would like for you to be quite this cannot be good for the baby." yes ever the calm thinker Iason was on the outside calm and collected while on the inside he was boiling with worry. Riki had a very valid point. All they had been working on was going down the drain. With this thought, he turned and in a moment let his mask slip, unfortunately, he turned to Naozumi's side of the room and what he was showing on his face would prove to be too much for Naozumi.

Naozumi was currently watching Iason to make sure he was all right, he hadn't told anybody this but he could feel emotions and the emotions coming from the other two occupants' in the room was confusing him, he could feel worry and a small bit of hope, that didn't confuse him though, what confused him was that the most prominent emotion that he could fee was rage, if there was hope then why was there rage. Maybe the hope was hope that their relationship would work out and that they wouldn't need him any longer, after all they were going to have a child together, he thought, never mind about the one he was carrying they didn't need him any longer, so that must mean they were mad that he was intruding on their relationship.

He was so caught up in his assumptions conveniently forgetting that not even two weeks ago that they had declared their love and that he was the third part of their triad, soul mates, and that they would never leave him.

His emotions were going haywire and he wasn't thinking straight, which is why the next words out of Riki's were taken wrong and destroyed what little hope that Naozumi had of what he was thinking not being true.

"This is your doing isn't it Naozumi you did this, well not you but that green light that saved us, this is because of that isn't it."

Iason being the person that he is saw the moment that Naozumi's fragile trust shattered. However not knowing what was going to happen he let some of his mask slip and started to speak in a panicked tone.

"Naozumi he didn't mean it that way, he meant that you blessed us with this miracle, he wasn't saying that you did anything wrong it's just your fault that you ended up like this." very un Iason like he knew so he should have known that what he said was not true because Iason was never say something like that, but after so much testing, training, different changes, then finding out not only was he and Riki pregnant but he was the cause of it was too much for him and all he heard was that yes it was his fault. That's why the next action taken was not of his choice, seeing as his brain had shut down in order to protect itself.

This is where his green light kicked in, and the last thing that Naozumi saw Iason and Riki's panic stricken faces before he felt like he was being squeezed through a straw and he blacked out.

* * *

Iason Mink never overreacted, not in any situation, not when he was about to die, or not when Riki came back and was also about to die, no he never over reacted, so when he watched the third part of his triad disappear with a small pop, he knew he had to get home soon if he wanted to keep his cool.

Hoping against hope that by some miracle that Naozumi appeared at their home he grabbed a shocked Riki and pulled him toward his waiting limo.

"He left, he just left, how could he leave us, Iason how could he?"

Riki's quite voice broke his concentration and he quickly had to regain his composer before he completely lost it.

"Riki right now I don't have any answers, we will be going home and checking if he is there, then if not then I will have Jupiter activate the tracking chip we had implanted when they were fixing him up." his mask back in place Iason singled the driver and they were off.

* * *

Naozumi was tired, not as tired as he was when he first showed up in this strange place he didn't know anything about, but close to it, first he woke up in a barren wasteland surrounded by beautiful shiny rocks but close to nothing else then he remembers that Iason and Riki blamed him for the unplanned pregnancy.

Breaking down and crying he found himself drying his tears half an hour later and taking a better look around. Still seeing no structure or plant life he move to his feet and made his way to a small hill he spotted a little hill 50 feet from where he woke up at. Hoping that he would get a better view from the top he made his way there as quickly as his tired body would move.

When he reached the top of the hill he realized that it wasn't a hill it was the side of what could only be described as a whole. It looked like someone or something had crashed hear but the crashed object was long gone and the weather, well what little it got had worn away of the gouge left in the landscape and created what was now a large gorge in the middle of what seemed a dessert.

It was lucky for him because as he scouted out the large gorge he noticed that closer to the bottom of it was a large amount of water, and telling from the trees growing around the edge up to about 1/2 a mile below where he was standing the tree edge ended. So for about two miles to the middle of the lake just from the side he was standing on was an abundance of trees. The trees were tall and about 10 feet around and 50 feet tall, the leaves were a bright red color and he could see a bright blue and pink color occasionally peeking through the prominent red.

Looking down from his perch he noticed a small path that meandered through the massive trees and deciding that it lead to the water he started forward with purpose.

He knew that Iason and Riki would eventually find him, he didn't know when or how but he knew they were looking for him right this minute; however, he would not make it easy for them. After what happened at the hospital he knew that even if they did love them that they were hiding something from him, he could feel that that was something that was completely unacceptable.

If they wanted him back they would have to deal with each other then come find him, then they would have to have a little discussion about secrets, he might not know if he himself was keeping anything from them but he knew that if he really did remember anything that they would be the first to know.

* * *

After about two hours of walking down the trail he finally reached somewhat even ground, and looked around for somewhere to rest. Spotting a small creek through the trees he made his way over and checked the area to make sure no animals were around, even though after two hours he hadn't spotted any wildlife to begin with so he was pretty sure that they were none here. Couple that with the fact that there was an abundance of fruit like trees and berries and all of them was heavy with fruit and the ground was littered with the over ripened fruit.

Leaning down to sniff at the crystal clear water watched as the green light slipped into the water and obviously finding it fine it dissipated. Taking that as the all clear it was meant to be he cupped his hands and took a long draw from the cool fresh water.

He was not really surprised that the water from the stream was probably the best on this entire planet, again not surprising seeing as the other water was run through a process and had additives put into it to keep people from dying off due to pollution.

Leaning against a one of the large trees he rested his head on his knees and took a couple of deep breaths. Deciding he really needed to keep moving and trying to come up with a plan for when he reached the lake. He pretty much knew that he could take care of himself for at least a little while. He could put together a small shelter and seeing as this was the middle of the dessert he didn't really have to worry about the weather.

Now food was another story all together, seeing as there were no birds he didn't know which fruit or berry was safe to eat. He would have to wait until he got to the lake to see if there were any fish type animals in the water, and like he observed earlier he didn't really see any other type of animal while walking. Although that could have been because animal's in general were skittish so he wouldn't be surprised to see that once they got used to him being around then they would be showing themselves more often.

Maneuvering himself to a standing position once again he closed his eyes and pictured where the lake was in his mind, glancing at the trail he noticed it turned and headed back up for a little before he lost it through the massive trees.

Thinking that since he knew where the lake was and he didn't really notice any difference in the tops of the trees length wise to signal any cliff of any kind that he would cut through the trees to reach the lake. Remembering that in the general direction he was standing from the top of the cliff he climbed down was a about a 30 feet beach of grass and some black looking sand surrounding the lake if he followed the creek toward the lake he would reach it in not time and he could set up a shelter and get some food before dark.

Deciding this was the best course of action he started on his way.

* * *

When Iason and Riki got back to the loft they immediately called for Daryl, knowing he had Naozumi's tracker in hand from the call they made in the car.

Ripping the tracker out of the furniture's hands Iason punched the code and waited with baited breath for the signal to come up.

However he hope was dashed when the word error popped across the screen.

Launching the device across the room and hearing the satisfying crunch as it shattered Iason quickly made his way to his office.

Grabbing the hollow vid he quickly contacted Jupiter.

When her face popped onto the screen he started to ask if she could get ahold of Naozumi through her tracker, but was brought up short when she shook her head.

"No nothing, it seems that his trackers are experiencing some type of interference, however since this world is old there are quite a few place that have those type of problem."

Riki fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands, this was all his fault if he hadn't made what he was saying sound like he was blaming Naozumi, however he knew blaming himself wouldn't bring Naozumi back. Getting to his feet he glanced to Iason and Jupiter having their conversation and walked up to Iason and hugged him.

Iason was surprised when Riki hugged him, sliding his hands along Riki's arms he turned and embrased him, knowing he was feeling guilty.

"Jupiter how many areas are there where you would experience this type of interference?" Iason quickly asked.

"There are 49 of these type of places, but seeing as your pets are high priority we can quickly cut that number to less than half by tonight, I already have teams dispatched to 20 different areas right now, they should be there shortly; however, some of those areas could take up to a day to search, they are as big as the city, a lot more dangerous and the plant life residing in these areas are no walk in the park. One area is bigger than this city and the trees are not even from this planet. The meteor that hit that spot was part of another planet that was destroyed, its plants adapted and grew larger then we have ever seen, the metal from the planets core was plentiful seeing as humanity hadn't discovered this place before it was destroyed. The unrefined material blocks any and all types of signals, however any time we have gone in and try to discover the area all teams are whipped out. So that is one place that will have to put on hold for now. Hopefully for all our sakes he isn't there." Jupiters soft voice brough dread to their hears before they let the link slip.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So like I promised this was up before April, enough with the procrastination and lame excuses on with the story. I am apologizing right now for taking so long to update I got my computer fixed and imadetly started on chapter 12 I hope you guys like it and PLEASE PLEASE review, when you don't I don't think people like it. So Read and review. thanks**

"Where the hell could he be, it's been 3 months Iason, Amoi isn't that big and with the man power you have at your fingertips we should have found him by now." The voice was calm but to those who knew him they knew it was on the brink of rising out of control, the only reason it hadn't so far was because of the mild sedative he had been given.

Riki was aware he had been given a sedative and if he hadn't consented to it about a month and a half ago when he had collapsed from all of the stress of missing their tri-bond mate, he would be losing it right now for a completely different reason and not because their 2 month pregnant tri-bond mate Naozumi was missing and obviously not in any of the livable areas on Amoi, so they knew that he was out there all alone with who knows what chasing him. At least they knew he was alive, whatever Naozumi green power did it created a bond between them like a thick golden colored string his was there, stretched thin but there, and even after checking the direction it was pulling the two in they still couldn't find where he was.

"Riki I know that you are worried, so am I but we both know that he is alive and in good health, knowing that much puts me more at ease than anything else, he is obviously being taken care of and we will soon find him." Iason's calm and collected voice centered Riki more the anything except finding their wayward mate.

"I as well Iason but I am more worried about the fact that someone let it slip in the slums where that man was hiding that we have a third, we both know he will also be looking for him, and frankly even with all of the manpower you have I am afraid he will reach Naozumi first."

At Riki's words Iason's ice blue eyes froze over with hidden anger, He knew for a fact that Guy, Riki's pairing partner from his days in the slum, was looking for Naozumi, of course not telling Riki was a given, he didn't need any more stress with the baby, he also didn't tell Riki what the doctor had told him, knowing that they would probably lose the baby if he found out, the stress and anxiety would kill both of them, according to the doctor, and not just the one they had been seeing, wanting a second opinion after news like that is just in his nature, so having 15 doctors say the same thing was something he couldn't ignore.

It didn't matter right now they were putting all their collective energy towards finding Naozumi before Guy could, Iason wouldn't let Guy hurt another one of his mates, he still had nightmares about almost dying, hiding them from Riki was getting harder than it should have been, only because Riki would spend most of the night awake until Iason gave him more powerful sedative to help him sleep and relax.

Of course he knew that when Riki found out that he would go to Jupiter and Jupiter wouldn't let it continue, she would insist he see someone to have the memories erased, not trying to be cruel but not understanding that having one's memories erased was painful, and frankly even if it was the memory of their almost death, it was also the memory of Naozumi's appearance which he wouldn't trade for the world. It was often times that Naozumi would actually appear before he did in his actual memory and he would rescues them instead of having their new little mate do it. It was something that gave him the ability to sleep most nights. It wasn't the fact that they were about to die that Iason found repulsive, seeing as Riki chose to go with him, they would still be together where ever they went, no it was that Iason couldn't save them, he failed to get them out of a dangerous situation. His nightmares consisted of Riki dying before he could do anything, sometimes he got their right as Riki breathed his last breath, and Now that they had a new mate and said mate was missing and Iason still couldn't do anything personally he was mixing nightmares Naozumi was captured by Guy tortured, raped and then their baby and him were killed. It wasn't getting worse, but until they found Naozumi it wouldn't get any better.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The humming sound coming through the trees, to anyone who was there to hear, was relaxed and worry free sound, the body kneeling by the lake was one that was small and often mistaken for a small girl child; however, even if the body turned around it would be mistaken for a girl just not a child, but with no one around it was just the body softly humming by the lake side within a short walking distance from a lovely little tree house high up in the trees.

When he had first arrived after the confrontation at the hospital Naozumi didn't have to worry about finding shelter, the tree house was in obvious disrepair but after a few short weeks he had it livable again, with all of the dead wood found in and around the forest he found it easy to patch the stairs leading up the flooring from underneath, inside the tree, it was an amazing little house and even with all of the reworking he had to do it was more than enough for one person.

(A/N, ok so I watched this Anime quite a while back and it's called Uninhabited Planet Survive and the tree house they build is what I am taking my example from its awesome, not everything is going to be the same but hopefully close to it.)

The tree had two separate bedrooms, which were large and spacious like more than two people were living in the area, there were seven beds in all but he didn't need so many so he just took apart the rest and made a blanket and some curtains. It may have been more of a tropical feel to the area but it didn't mean that it didn't get cold and lonely at night.

The little house also had a shower system, but having the water sit stagnant for who knows how long he had to replace the pipes and the bucket attached to the pulley system that hauled water straight from the lake, the water wasn't as cold as it could have been but it wasn't as warm as he wanted it to be so he would wash with warm water then rinse with the cold water. It would have to do until someone found him.

After reorganizing the two sides he knew that they were divided for guys and girls although both sides looked the same the girl's side had more of a lighter feel to it, besides it also had the best view of both the lake and the tree line so the view was great. The little chair he found was moved to the guys' side and he even built a little coffee table to put stuff on. Not like he really had anything to put on it but if he did then he had a table to put it on.

The kitchen area was just a picnic like table with a fire pit right outside the door, a door he also had to fix up, while the wash was just a platform going a little ways out onto the lake it was something he didn't use at all seeing as the ware and tear on that was just something he didn't see the need to fix seeing as he would just wash his clothes while he washed himself. The soap plant he used grew in plenty by the lake side and so he had no trouble with that, he would use the ash from the cook fire, fat from the animals he caught and killed and plants such as the wild roses, and lilacs that grew abundantly around the makeshift house and yard to sweeten the scent. It was harsh on his hands but he took some leftover fat and flowers and created a type of lotion that helped keep his hands from becoming so chapped and sore that he couldn't use them.

He was brought out of his musings by the call of one of his favorite animals, they were large and had long protruding snout that if it was thin would remind him of something that he got flashes of every time he looked at the animal, he didn't know what it was called and if he was honest he knew it didn't even exist on this planet so he came up with a new name for the animal slowly coming toward him. He called them Pague (Total rip off form Uninhabited planet Survive, but that's ok)

He smiled slightly as they moved toward him after catching sight of him, he realized that the gravity in the center of the crater he was housed in was slightly less than that of the planet it is self. Making the plants and animals flourish and grow to outrageous sizes. After finding this out he was cautious at first trying to stay out of sight of the overly large animals but the Pague were plant eaters and very smart. They had large horns perched on the very top of their head and long tongs that let them reach their favorite leaves high up on the tree branches. Most of them were a grayish brown with very little hair and leathery skin, an off white strip down the middle of their snout and a small hole with pouty like lips for a mouth.

However the Pague were not the only ones herbivore here, the smaller and more hunt able ones were his favorite, they looked like giant guinea pigs, whatever that was, his mind supplied the words to meanings he had no clue of. They weren't very smart and very easy to catch, the fur he was turning into some new clothes and blankets, like he said it may be a tropical climate but he didn't always trust the weather you can never be too prepared.

He was also in the process of making baby clothes and blankets. He was trying to get all that he could just in case it took a while for Iason and Riki to find him. He didn't know what he was going to do if he ended up having his baby out here with no one to help and seeing as he had no vagina to birth the baby with he was afraid he would have to do his own c-section.

This would suck because he knew he would end up killing himself and the baby, he had no medical knowledge and frankly he didn't know if he wanted to do it himself, he had tried a couple of times to get back to the top of the crater but for some reason the path down was much easier then the path up.

He knew that the further along he got the worse maneuverability would be, he knew this so for the last 3 months, give or take a few days, wasn't really trying that hard to keep track due to the fact that he had more important things to be doing, he had been stocking up on food and making new clothes on the off chance that he survived.

He was optimistic about being found before having to give birth, although he didn't know how long it would take to bake the bun in his oven, because frankly the doctors themselves had said they had never come across anything like this before, so he was hoping that before the month was out they would find him.

He was ripped yet again from his thoughts because the Pague were persistent in their want for his attention, so grabbing the large basket he collected soap plants in he moved toward the gate blocking their way to him.

Setting the basket down on the "kitchen" table he straitened and immediately fell backwards to sit on the bench, with the world spinning around him he slightly leaned forward to try and ease the dizziness he was experiencing, completely blocking out the panicked noise the small herd of Pague were making. However he couldn't block it out when he heard a loud crash and felt a soft leathery, but large nose nuzzle the side of his only slightly spinning head.

With an exasperated sight he waited until the spinning completely stopped before softly batting the nuzzling nose aside and standing back up. He tilted his head slightly to look into the warm brown eyes of the Alpha Pague, the worry was there and so he ran his hands up the only part of the Pague he could reach, the nose that was nuzzling him snorted softly at the tickling sensation; however, the worry slowly left those brown eyes and turned into impatience.

When another nuzzle butted up against his side he knew his time was up and that they were ready for him to feed them their treats.

A Pague's tong may be long but in no way would be able to reach the top of the tree where the really lush and rich leaves were, so he would collect some every week and save feed them to the Pague when they came around, which wasn't as often as he would like, but he knew they were wild animals not tame house pets. Besides if they kept coming around everyday then he wouldn't have much of a tree left would he.

No he quickly raced to the door of his little house and pulled out the baskets he kept propped by the bottom of the stairs on just the day, the first two he brought to the Alpha and the Alpha's mate, he didn't bother to name them because he didn't want to get too attached. Last month he had taken a chance and named a calf that had been born not too long ago and the week after that it was gone. This let him know that even if they were large, predators would go after anything that they could for food.

The small herd only consisted of 5 plus a new calf, so 6 in all, he hoped this one survived this time, he knew that the alpha had fought long and hard for the young calf and taken care of the predator that had attacked their pack, because he had found the corps and brought it back to his house piece by piece, no way could he haul the whole thing back by himself. No he had only gotten half way through the corps before others he felt like something was watching and not in a friendly way. He had taken what he was holding and left.

The next day he had gone back, curious for some reason, and found the bones of the animal picked clean, not sticking around to find out what had caused it he had grabbed a few bones such as a hip bone for plates and some rib bones to carve into eating utensils and darted off as fast as his little baby bump would allow him.

That wasn't the only time he had seen a predator, dead or not. No, the first week he stated to get the tree house ready he was up in the tree working on the bedding when he heard a snuffing sound, like something was sniffing the ground, it was too close for comfort so he had slowly inched his way to the banister and looked over to the general direction the noise had come from. The animal he saw almost made him wet himself, almost.

The animal was a pale off white color; with beady eyes a long snout, fat barrel body and a long lethal looking tail. The hind end matched the front end in that the sharp point objects sticking out from both ends could probably kill him in seconds. He hadn't been here very long and so far was only surviving on berries and roots that he had found. The teeth of the animal clearly marked it was a meat eater so it came as no surprise that the basket was left alone.

With more snuffing sounds, a long drink from the water of the lake, and a half hour of more snuffing, the lizard thing left. He knew then that even if he did find any meat to eat that any left down by the kitchen area would attract that thing back. Any time he cooked any type of meat he did so in the tree house, on the guys' side he set up a fire pit away from the walls. He was very lucky that whoever had built the place did so out of really heat resistant metal from a space craft. It made just sweeping the ashes into a bucket to dump in the lake very easy, well what he didn't use for soap anyway.

However any soups he made he did so down in the fire pit outside seeing as it had a brace on the sides and a bar stretching across between them to hang the pot that he had found from the fire, he didn't see any point in moving it and seeing if it would work up in the fire pit in the house, plus the fire pit up in the house kind of kept the bugs away and the nights warm.

After he finished feeding the Pague they would only stick around for a short amount of time then take off, he knew it was because they were constantly hungry so they constantly moved to find new food so that they didn't overfeed on some of the plants they were particularly fond of. Watching them go he started to hum again as he picked up his soap basket and took in into the house, to make his shampoo. The soap he made was for only washing clothes, heavens knows he didn't want the use the grease substance more than once a week really that was why he only bathed twice a week and washed his clothes on those two days.

He was missing the modern convinces of living with Iason and Riki but right now if they couldn't figure out if they wanted him or not then he didn't want to be there.

Having 3months to think he realized that his reaction to the look on Riki's face was completely over the top. He knew now he should have stayed and found out if he was thinking what the look meant, or if it was a completely different train of thought going through his mind.

After he started to think on this he would hear voices telling him that he needed to think before he reacted. He didn't hear names or anything didn't see the faces of the people telling him this, all he remembered was the words. Kind of freaked him out a little, made him think he was losing his mind, not something he wanted to think about when he was two months pregnant alone out in the middle of nowhere, he also really missed the constant sex they were having.

He didn't pleasure himself because he didn't know how it would affect the baby, but it was a constant ache that only Iason or Riki, hell both at the same time. Only they could take care of him like they used to. He was missing them so much but each time he thought of them he knew that if he continued to think of them that he would become depressed. He couldn't afford to let depression take a hold of him, not right now anyway.

They went on like it usually did; full of him gathering food in case he couldn't tomorrow, cleaning up around the kitchen area making sure any food was cleaned up in case that lizard thing came back. Hauling water so that he had some for the morning, seeing as tomorrow was wash day, and setting it by the slow burning fire to warm it up slightly, that and have something to put it out with if it got too big.

Gathering wood was the last thing he did before bunking down in the tree house for the night, right now the bugs were less due to the slight shift in the air pressure, causing it to slightly cool, and the predators weren't out right now. The larger animals were also bunking down for the night so he wasn't afraid of something smashing him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to travel far as his pregnancy progressed so he had started by picking up the dead wood farther away from his camp so now he didn't have that far to go, when he could barely move and was still stuck here he would only have to collect the stuff right around his camp.

The collections tonight would have to be put on hold thought because the snuffing sound that lizard thing made was coming his way. He quickly grabbed on last small piece, not like he needed it really he was just stalking up on what he had used for today. Three of the walls in the sitting area were completely covered by stacked wood. It was easier to have it in the house seeing as it rained frequently here so it stayed dry and sometimes all he had for food was some jerky he had stored for such occasions. So a fire in the sitting area at night was all he made up. The flint and tinder he stored by the pile were a life saver and he didn't know what he would have done without it.

He made it to the door and had bared it when he heard the snuffing around the area that his loving Pague had made a whole in the fence line. He wasn't worried about the lizard thing going after them by smell alone cause it had rained slightly after they left and washed away foot prints and smell spoors that the lizard thing would have tracked them with. If the rain hadn't done so he would have done it with some buckets of water.

His home was right next to a lake for goodness sakes, if animals, herbivores, carnivores, or omnivores didn't show up to drink from the lake every once in a while he would be shocked. He prepared for days such as this.

After baring the door and racing up the stairs as quietly as he could, didn't' want to alert the lizard to his presence more then was possible, he walked toward edge of the balcony and looked over the railing to see if it was the same one. If it was it would be a problem, he couldn't have the same one coming back so often might catch him unawares and destroy some of his little set up.

However he could tell right away that it was, well crap, he was going to have to do something about it. Luckily there was already a pit not far from here with spikes at the bottom; he would have to use it.

Thinking about what he would have to gather later, he made his way back to the sitting room and put a large piece of wood on the edge of the fire to have it burn slower. Realizing he wouldn't be able to do much else and realizing he was quite tired after that near fainting spell, he quickly changed into some night clothes and got into bed. Listening to the snuffing sound turn into a drinking sound then fade away into the woods after a few short minutes, even larger hunting animals didn't stay around here too long in case something bigger came by.

He had yet to encounter anything larger than the Pague in the category of herbivore, or anything larger than the lizard in the carnivore category. He knew they were out there he heard them tromping around right before he fell asleep, but he never found any evidence of them visiting his home even at night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sir we have found evidence that there is a life-force beyond the usual wild life, living in area 99, what shall we do?" the straight laced voice was unsure at the end of the statement, it was often time that cadets like himself should already know the answers to the questions they asked him. Last cadet that didn't ended up with toilet cleaning duty for the whole base for two years. The poor kid dropped out, never to be heard from again, that wasn't unusual because the cadets on base weren't allowed outside contact.

The man behind the desk looked at the cadet standing in front of him with a clear look on superiority on his face. Yes he already knew of the human living in area 99 but he was waiting for his contact in the science department to contact him about the situation, he had his hunch on which it was.

Everyone on the planet knew that the third part of the Tri-bond pairing between Iason, Riki, and the newly arrived Naozumi, was missing and if so then this was the person that the mysterious doctor had been wanting to get his hands on, and quite frankly he was sadistic and greedy enough to let the good doctor pay whatever price he was willing to get his hands on the innocent little bug he had hiding under his protection in area 99.

"Sir you have a call on the vide, it's that doctor you wanted me to notify you about." The voice of his secretary broke thought his musings. Looking at the cadet he quickly dismissed him with a cold look and brisk words then pushed a couple of buttons under his desk. One to prevent spying, one the prevent tracking and one to prevent his secretary from remembering that he had asked to be notified of the vide call.

"This is Commander, tell me doctor, do you have the information I seek."

The man in the picture was a thin with balding white hair, think glasses on his hooked nose and no brows to speak of.

"Yes commander I do, this is the picture of the young man we have been trying to get our hands on."

The picture showed an attractive young man with glowing emerald eyes, waist length ebony hair, and a cute button nose with full pouty red lips. The face was delicate and had a soft feminine quality to it. It almost made him rethink selling him to the good doctor but frankly he wasn't that into boys that looked like girls. No he was more into the cadets that he had free rain with.

"Well my good man, I have some good news and some bad news, why don't I start with the good news then move onto the bad news. The good news is I know exactly where he is right at this moment and I have quite a few pictures you might be interested in. However the bad news is I am going to have to with hold that information until you meet my demands'. It's not cheap funding the program I have running here, and there have been some budget cuts, mainly my payment for working here. I no longer get the amount I started with. So in compensation you're going to pay men 10 million rayon. Now if you have a problem I am sure that Guy character, Iason and Riki Mink have been trying to get their hands on would be interested in getting his hands on their new toy and I am pretty sure that he would have the money. He's not in such desperate straits as you are."

The doctor's face went through emotions as the commander spoke, first joy at finally getting his hands on his dreams, then anger at having to pay for it, but he knew the commander would go to that Guy person and yes that man would have the money. The Doctor wasn't that hard up quite yet. A few people who agreed that the Naozumi or #608946 should have come to the doctor to be experiment had backed him without coming out and saying it. They were still funding his projects even in hiding, and if he sent them some of the pictures for proof then he was sure his benefactors wouldn't mind giving up some of their money to get their hands on the boy. Also last he heard the boy was expecting, so the baby would fetch a fair price, making back all of the money they had spend.

Yes all he had to do was get some pictures, which he could buy with what little money he had.

"Tell me commander, how much you are selling the pictures for." The slimy tone the doctor used made the commander smile.

"Well for you my good Doctor I will consider selling all of them for a quant sum of 5,000 rayon. (We are going to pretend it's the same amount as 5,000 American dollars) there are 500 pictures so you are getting quite a deal. I was considering selling them at 1000 apiece. You don't come across pictures of such a lovely creature every day now do you." The smirk in the voice was clearly seen on the face of the commander.

He knew that if he didn't pay that price he would indeed up the price and sell them off to people who would pay anything to get their hands on such a body. They both knew he couldn't sell them intact with the face showing, The Minks would be on their doorsteps quicker than you can say payment please.

"All right you blasted man the credits are on their way. I want the pictures now please."

As soon as the commander herd the beep of notification to deposits made to his bank account he quickly sent the doctor the pictures, only a few were of the boy unclothed and they were graphically clear showing everything, including the slight baby bump developing closer to the end of the third month.

He watched the doctor go through some of the pictures and come upon a couple of the nudes of the boy showering. The Doctor may have been a doctor but he was obviously obsessed with the boy for more reasons analytical or experimentations.

A couple of days later the commander received another call, pushing the exact same buttons as before he answered the call from the exact same man from before.

"Yes commander, we are ready for the transfer of funds to and transfer of information to us."

The commanders smirk grew into a sadistic grin as he thought of what the doctor had in store for the young man that was currently sitting by the lake on a small wooden chair humming a off key tune to the small bump was progressively getting larger with each day


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I had this whole abduction scene going through my head but I just cannot write it down, I don't want that creepy doctor getting his slimy hands on Naozumi or his baby. So my cliffy from last chapter wasn't as dramatic as I was hoping it would be. I'm sorry but I just couldn't see him being captured by that guy, maybe later but right now I just want the three reunited before that happens. So please bear with me. Read and Review. Much loves to all my reviewers.**

Naozumi was calmly sipping on a cup of warm slightly mint flavored water, a plant that grew in plenty right alongside of the soap plants along the shore line. He was humming a slight tune to his growing child when he heard a sound that was not that of any of the local animals he had ever heard.

It sounded like a machine really; this gave him a quick jolt of hope and an after flash of fear, he clearly remembered that the scientist that wanted to get his hands on him. Quickly deciding that he knew Iason wouldn't take this long to find him and frankly he didn't want anyone to fine him unless it was Iason or Riki.

Standing he quickly made his way over to the door of his house and reached inside and grabbed the pack he had by the door at all times. Looking in the direction that the noise was coming from he knew that that hiding place was out of the question he didn't want anyone to see him, crouching down he quickly made his way to the east to the left of where the noise of was coming from. He reached the tree line without noticing any other approaching machine or men. He was halfway to his hiding spot when he heard the sound of a twig being stepped on, looking toward the noise he knew he was out of luck, and quite frankly he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The man had reached his location but obviously didn't see him yet, but knew he was headed this way, it didn't matter as soon as the person was slightly in front of him he quickly sprang from his hiding spot and quickly kidney punched the man from behind, while simultaneously kicking the right knee from behind he brought the man to a slightly better position to grab the man's head and give a quick jerk snapping the man's neck. It was over before it even started, turning the body over he quickly removed the protective armor and noticed the logo printed on the front.

It was one he knew of, oh yes it was definitely one he knew of, during the training sessions for the pet show Iason and Riki were trying to prepare him for he was taught many of the houses he should try and gain favor with thorough the choosing of pets.

The symbol was one he was told with absolute firmness that he should in no way shape or form associate himself with. The symbol was that of two crossed swords with a diamond shape surrounding it, it represented the House Serena, notorious for its dealings in the black market but even then it was dealing in the genetic experimentation, human trafficking, and the buying and selling of narcotics that no one on Amoi touched, though that was because the patriarch of the house knew better then to tread too much on Iason's toes. That and Jupiter would personally kill the whole family if they stepped too far out of line.

They were one of the major backers when the doctor wanted to get his hands on him; however they quickly backed off and rescinded their opinions when the doctor tried the first time to take him by illegal means.

This clearly meant that they weren't really taking back what they said just that they were no longer vocal about it.

Searching the man's pockets he took the energy rifle strapped to the back and the reload packs strapping it to the belt he had also removed he quickly listened for any more noise, and heard the clear crackling of the nano radio implant every security guard had. He knew he only had a minute at the most to quickly find another place to hide seeing as they obviously had the place surrounded and had located his hiding spots. That meant he would have to find a new place or get out of the crater all together, however that was shot all to hell when he remembered that the first time he had tried he couldn't find the place he had calmed down from anymore, weeks later he found it was because a vicious rain storm had washed out the trial. He had looked for a new path out but after looking for 2 weeks he figured he would either travel the whole 50mile diameter or he would have to just wait it out and slowly dig his way out, he had started working on clearing the path he had taken but it wasn't finished so he was stuck here.

However like he said he wasn't going down without a fight even if it meant killing more men. They obviously had no morals if they were trying to take him for reasons unknown, looking trough the packs again he noticed they were all tranks, great at least they were only trying to capture him alive, not kill him. Which didn't make him feel any better, quickly grabbing the rest of the stuff he would need he made his way south while staying hidden in the forest, encountering only two more men on the way. Exposing them was easy due to the fact that they all thought that he was a weakling, a vision Iason and Riki decided he should portray. The entire time they were "practicing" Iason and Riki were giving him a rundown of basic self defense; however after they learned that he may not remember any of his past, but his body did they upped his training. It was just relearning everything and having it imprinted on his mind and not just his body.

His first kidnapping attempt was quickly shut up and they brought the perps to justice, although Naozumi quickly learned that he had no qualms about killing someone who was trying to hurt him. He knew that his training was complete one day when he brought his teacher down, even so he was constantly practicing, even here in the middle of nowhere, he practiced, and because he knew that even alone he knew someone or something might be watching he practiced in secret in one of his hiding spots one he built in the side of the mountain.

In fact it was the one he was making his way too right now, they may have known about the entrance but he bet they didn't know about the nifty little trick he pulled while inside his hide away.

When he reached his destination he took care of the guards surrounding the area and looked around before entering.

He knew he only had a few minutes' tops before more arrived, moving to the back wall of the small cave he dropped his back against once side of the short outcropping carved horizontally in the back pushing his legs against the other side he started to make his way to the top of the small cave. He said small because it was a thin and not very deep, but in reality it was about 20 feet high and had numerous other caves branching off from the original entrance. One day he was particularly board he counted in total about 20 different branches, not counting the one he was making his way up to.

Deciding to follow one he took the second one he came upon closer to the entrance, he took with him a basket of leaves to leave a trail, he ran out of leaves before he ran out of the cave system just off that one branch system. The cave system was massive, he pulled that trick three more times and each time ran out of leaves before finding the ends.

He was exploring again deciding which one he wanted to follow to the end when he heard a squeaking sound following the sound he found himself looking up at the end of the entrance cave, looking up he noticed a small creature making its way around the ledge 15 feet above his head. Taking a quick look at the wall in front of him he noticed that he could wedge himself between two outcroppings going diagonally up the wall. That day he found his hiding place in one of his hiding places.

When he reached the top he quickly took all of the supplies he had gathered from the fallen men, and pushed them ahead of himself. Crouching down on his back seeing as he couldn't lie on his belly he pushed his body through the small opening that even he barely fit through. Stopping every once in a while to listen for anybody in the cave, when he heard nothing he quickly tried to make up for lost time by scooting faster, after a minute and a half of stopping and scooting he reached the cavern that he had set up for such occasions as this, and just in time too because the as soon as he quieted after reaching the cavern he heard noise from the other end.

"Taman we know he came this way we found #'s 345 and 465 dead not too far away, we don't know if he stopped here because #'s 234, 764, 187, 098, and 654 were also taken out." The man was quite while he listened to the voice obviously ranting on the other end.

"No the commander didn't tell us he had a companion with him, he must have stayed hidden because when Ryan confronted him about it he said he didn't know anything about a companion." The voice was quite again but only for a short time.

"Yes Taman I'll have Keeve take care of the man before the day is through. Have you contacted the doctor about the problem?"

The silence was longer this time and when they finally spoke up it was further away but the acoustic in the caving system was amazing.

"Yes I know I am responsible for all contacts between the teams but I am not responsible for contact with outside sources that is your reasonability. Don't give me that he creeps the fuck out of me too no way in hell will I talk with him." Silence "fine than give it to one of the numbers there obviously not worth shit if a man can kill them by just breaking their fucking necks."

The man obviously forgot that all of the guns were loaded with ammo that dispersed as soon as touching skin because that was the only way to he was able to take them out, he distracted on while he took the other out then when the other noticed his comrade out he took out the last one. Taking no chance with them getting up he killed them without leaving a bloody mess for them to follow.

The conversation must have ended while he was lost in thought because the next sentence sent shivers through Naozumi's heart.

"The doctor said we were to all convene on this one cave system he has a detailed map of the area and system so it won't be hard to find the little shit, if he does have a companion shoot to kill we don't want to take any chances. Taien you stay here at the entrance and I'll go and start to gather the tags on the others, their jobs may have been numbers but they had information that the family doesn't want getting in the wrong hands. Gather all of the bodies and take them to that damn tree."

The last part was obviously said into his mic because he was making his way out of the cave and the last part was missed.

Making a quick decision Naozumi plugged the hole with some of the furs and cloth he had stored here to keep anyone from hearing what was going to happen. While he was searching through one of the men's pockets he came across a vidphone. Thinking quickly he opened the back and took the limiter chip off, it would cause him problems but he bet he could reach Iason quickly enough to get something trough before anyone tracked his location. The limiter chip prevented a phone from calling certain numbers and helped someone track the phone quicker, however only if the trackers had the limiters codes. If the person took the limiters off they could still track the phone but only if the person stayed on the phone for a certain amount of time.

With all of the tech they had now a days you would think that wouldn't be a problem but they still had to use satellites' to track so they had to find the satellite that the phone was using to project the call then track it to the tower then to the phone.

The tracking of the phone wasn't as quick as some would have liked but the upside was that a vidphone didn't have limitations on making calls in certain areas. One could call straight through a 20inch solid steel plated wall and get service as clear as day.

Personal trackers on the other hand didn't work on him; he knew this for a fact since the one Iason placed in him had stopped working the moment he woke up. He just never got the chance to tell Iason because he completely forgot about it until he was lost in the middle of nowhere.

It was too late then and Iason wouldn't know about it until he found Naozumi, which hopefully was soon because frankly the closer the creepy doctor got the more worried he got.

Standing and making his way to the back off the cave he restarted the phone only to almost scream in frustration when he realized the phone was pass code protected. Thinking quickly he took the limiter chip and took out one of the other vidphone he had collected, they were too cheap and not as reliable as the one he was trying to use, replacing the limiter chip in the other one he hacked the security and found the code he was looking for. With placing the limiter in a cheaper phone the security wasn't as good so it wasn't so hard to break through. The new phone was one he hadn't gotten any practice on, Riki had told him that he wasn't to tell Iason what he was teaching him, but when he got back to them he would have Riki teach him how to breach the higher levels of security on the newer vidphone.

Dialing the number he needed he waited for an answer, it seemed like a life time before Daryl the furniture answered the phone. When he realized who was on the other line he almost passed out in shock, collecting himself quickly after getting a look at the fear growing on the face he quickly called out to Master Iason who was not too far away, knowing that most vid calls were for him.

"MASTER IASON ITS NAOZUMI."

When Iason heard those words he ran the rest of the way, not noticing Riki who had heard Daryl's' voice and heard what had been said rushing toward the vid also.

When he got there he notices the look on his mates face and decided to let Naozumi speak, too bad Riki was less tactful and started to spew words of worry and anger. However he didn't get far as Iason put his hand over Riki's mouth and looked expectantly at Naozumi.

"Please you have to hurry, they are coming and that doctor he's on his way I'm in a large crater about 50 miles across, the trees are large so are the animals I know you will still be able to track the vocal when I am done so please hurry there already at the entrance of the cave I am hiding in. I am going to disable the vidphone seeing as it was one of the perps, the will also be tracking this call please hurry Iason I don't know how long it's going to take for them to find me. It's an extensive cave system. You know what words to use to notify me of your arrival."

Whit that he hung up the phone, the panic on his face now clear to Riki as they watched the man they loved quickly tell them all the details he could.

"Jupiter did you get that." Iason's cold voice broke Riki out of his horror at the thought of their little mate being so close to someone so dangerous.

Riki quickly ripped Iason's hand off of his face and made his way to the bedroom to get dressed; the public didn't need to see his fine ass body with no clothes on.

Iason watched Riki go as he listened for Jupiter's reply, he knew he could tie Riki to the bed but he would escape and come with him to gather Naozumi up no matter what, so rather than argue he contacted the head of his security and had them ready everyone.

"Yes Iason I know exactly where that is, Area 99 is notorious for its dangers, it's the area we were hoping he didn't end up in because the dangers there had wipe out all previous teams sent in to tame some of the beast there."

Her voice was full of anger at herself and worries for her son in law.

"We don't have time to point fingers at who to blame, the copter better be ready, Sid we are on our way up." Iason's voice grew commanding at the thought of finally finding his mate only to realize he was in danger and that he might not reach him on time.

"Sir we are ready."

"Riki lets move we have a mate to bring home."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As Naozumi disconnected the phone call he quickly smashed the phone after wrapping it in a piece of cloth the muffle the sound of the rock crushing the phone.

When he was done he quickly moved toward the back toward the entrance and moved a small section aside to try and hear what is going on.

"Sir we haven't found any evidence that he is in this vicinity other then the dead bodies, this isn't the only cave we found the bodies at but it is the only extensively large system. I know the doctor has maps of the place but I don't think the kid would have gone further than a few branch offs."

The conversations cut off as the man listened to voice on the other end.

"Doctor I have a bit of advice that will keep you alive shut your trap and let me do my job. The only reason you are even advising on this little trip was because you promised Lord Serena the child of Iason Mink as blackmail material. Now let me let you in on a little secret Lord Serena personally told me to bring the boy to him, not to you so as of right now you are of no use to us. Harboring you any longer will result in trouble for the House Serena however in honor of you many years of devotion to bringing our illustrious house many different gifts and years of service we will let you leave the immediate area and will give you two days to be out of the guest house you are currently occupying on our Lords property make sure to leave things the way there were. There will be someone by to remove you if you are not gone by then. Good day Doctor and do not let us hear from you again or you won't be able to leave this time."

The man's voice told Naozumi that he enjoyed telling the doctor off; his next sentence voiced his opinion.

"Man that felt good, it's a good thing the Elders decided to let him go or I was going to kill the little shit. He had used up his usefulness when started to go against Jupiter, no now that he left all of his notes to his assistant we will be able to carry on with the research he started without the massive attitude and slimy personality. That little intern of his was fun to break."

The cruel laughter let Naozumi know that if the men actually captured him he wouldn't be safe, they would break, or try to break him also. It was a good thing that left one of the cheap vidphones and recorded everything he had said.

As he set in the cave with only a small amount of cloth set aside he listened while the men started to search the cave system for him. It was an hour later, after much cussing, some traps he had set up going off and eliminating more of the problem, and a loud speech on how the leader was going to kill him if he didn't show himself. Not knowing that Naozumi knew exactly what his orders were and that Iason was on the way. After a half an hour he heard the distance noise of running feet and panicked voices.

"Sir we need to leave now. Iason Mink's forces are on their way and one of the lookouts spotted Mr. Minks personal copter."

Letting a small sigh of relief slip past his dry lips Naozumi minutely relaxed still trying to not give away his position in case it all went to hell. He had a back way out but he didn't think he fit anymore with how much his stomach had grown.

"Shit let's move people, MOVE MOVE, no Carlz don't set any explosives we could damage the boy and let that ass whole we were here. Just grab our shit and get back to the copter, we won't take off until they have reached their landing area we know they will land closer to the lake then we did so we can take off without being seen. MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT"

The last move it was obviously said outside because it didn't echo like all of the other ones making his ears ring.

He waits another half an hour before he eased the cloth completely out of the way. He knew Iason's personal transportation was much better then anyon elses, but it might still be a trick to lure his out so he wasn't taking chances. He listened and started to inch his way back to the front of the cave when he heard voices that made his heart drop to his stomach.

"Naozumi Mink you get your ass out here his instant."

Riki's voice was like a balm to his battered lonely soul, making his way quicker he reached the front when he heard another voice that made tears come to his eyes.

"Naozumi please come out, you will not be punished." Iason's voice was strong and made him go a little faster than normal getting some scrapes in the processes and forgetting how far he had already gone, when he felt the edge of the cliff give way from behind his head he quickly stopped pushing with his feet and flipped over carefully.

Sitting up on his hand and knees he looked down at the two people his soul had been crying out for, for three months.

It was over, it was finally over he was going home.

When Iason heard a scrapping sound coming from 11 feet over his head after Riki had walked into the cave and called out, he looked up and called out again after no voice had answered Riki. When the scrapping sound got stronger and closer he knew he was looking in the right direction because soon a shining head of ebony came scooting over the edge of a small ledge above his head. His heart almost stopped when it did but it stopped in time and turned over to face them.

The face of their beloved little one was up high but when he gave a shout and jumped Iason moved faster than he ever thought possible catching his little one while Riki screamed in frightened anger at such a move. Gathering him in his arms Iason turned to Riki and gathered the angrily crying man.

My mates he thought, we are back together, at that moment it was all right.

**Ok so I' am going to stop there, but I want to know if I should end the book right there and write a sequel, or if I should just continue the story and just keep updating with new chapters. I still have to deal with Guy, that mad doctor is still out there and there is another threat encroaching on our lover's happiness please vote the pole can be found on my profile.**


End file.
